A Lost Light in the Darkness
by TheRavenhawkez
Summary: The world is in disarray as the ancient Half-spider race rises up from their slumber. More powerful than before, the Half-spiders plan to take over not only the Shadow Isles from their enemies, the werewolves, but all of Runeterra as well. The werewolve's prophecy speaks of a hero who will save them from destruction. The stars speak his name throughout all of Runeterra: Koman.
1. A Hero is Born

**Hello fellow readers! This is my re-made version of A Shadow on the Wall, and I plan to fix any mistakes I have made in the previous one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! (Be warned, this whole story is pretty gory, even this chapter, so read with caution. Thank you.)**

_Deep within the Shadow Isles, an ancient evil stirs. The Half-spiders have awoken, and now they plan to not only take over the Shadow Isles, but all of Runeterra as well. The Half-spiders are rising. Their ancient rivals, the Werewolves, discover about the prophecy written in the stars. The prophecy predicts that one day, a human will be born into the world. And that human, will be the one to lead the Werewolves against the Half-spiders, and save the world. Or, the Half-spiders will capture him, and corrupt him to act against his destined brethren. The stars speak of the hero, and loudly, they speak his name: Koman. The Werewolves kept the Half-spiders at bay, until a new dawn rose, and the hero was brought into the world…_

The young man's eyes slowly opened as his younger sister shook him roughly. His vision was blurred and he barely made out his sister's face. He blinked quickly until his vision returned to normal. His sister smiled at him warmly, and ran her fingers through his long hair. She had pale white hair, like him, but unlike him she had dark orange eyes, while he had icy blue. Their faces look quite similar, and they both share small, straight noses. He sat up in a sitting position as her smile grew wider. "Get up, you lazy ass!"

The young man smiled crookedly. "Who you calling lazy?"

"You, obviously. Why do you always sleep in so late?"

"Why do you always wake up so early?"

She grinned. "It's just natural, I guess." She paused, her expression turning into worry. "There are people here. They look like soldiers from the military."

The young man frowned. "Why would soldiers be here?"

"I don't know, but I'm scared Koman."

Koman moved over and embraced his sister strongly. "Don't worry, Riven. I'm here."

Riven clinged to his shirt tightly, and placed her head on his shoulder, her hair rubbing his chin. Koman smiled and placed a hand on the back of her head, stroking her pale straight hair. Koman feared for Riven, but she has proven that she is strong. Koman heard voices nearby and it seemed that Riven heard them too. She perked up her head from Koman's chest and looked towards the where the noise was coming from. Riven was always like this, cautious, ever since they were taken away at a young age. Their father was killed in a brutal war between Demacia and Noxus and their mother died giving birth to Riven. They were sent to the orphanage since they had nowhere else to go.

They had spent nine years at the orphanage, and Riven hated every moment of it. Koman understood her wish for freedom, but they had no choice. Koman closed his eyes as he remembered Riven's words to him about the matter. _"I don't want to spend all my life in an orphanage! I want my life to have a purpose!"_

"_And what would that purpose be? Becoming a soldier of Noxus and slaughtering the innocent?"_

"_No! All I want is to bring peace to Valoran. Isn't that what you want, big brother?"_

_Koman sighed. "Yes. I want nothing more."_

"_Then we should try and accomplish that together, Koman! Please say we will!"_

"_I swear you are going to be the death of me. Fine, I promise."_

_She hugged him, tears flowing down her face. Koman simply stood there, shocked, until he embraced her back. "Yes, Riven… I promise I will try to accomplish our dream."_

"_I promise…"_

Koman's eyes opened suddenly as the soldiers entered the large room, piercing eyes observing the room. They carefully began inspecting all the children there. One of the soldiers walked over to Koman and Riven and lifted up Koman by the shirt. Koman started into the hateful eyes of the soldier as he barked a command. Two other soldiers nodded as they grabbed Koman and tried taking him away. Riven, however, clung on to Koman and wouldn't let go. The soldier who had lifted Koman nodded to the others.

"Well, I guess we'll take her too."

One of the other soldiers grabbed Riven, who tried to resist. Koman shook his head at her, and she eventually calmed down. The three soldiers left the room. Two of them carried Koman and Riven, while the other stood at the front with his sword drawn.

Koman's youthful face was filled with fury as he stared behind him at the soldier pushing him along through the streets. From behind the solider, Koman could see more soldiers carrying young men he knew in the orphanage. Although he didn't know them very well, he was concerned. Koman spent most of his time with either Riven or by himself. Koman grunted as the soldier forcefully pushed Koman further forward. Koman stared at the soldier with icy eyes. "Where are you taking us?" Koman demanded.

The soldier grinned. "You lad, and your sister as well, have just been rewarded with the honour of joining the Noxian military."

Riven gasped loudly as Koman clenched his fist. The soldier noticed this and tightened his grip on Koman's wrists. "You try anything like that, boy, and you die. Got it?" The soldier was responded with silence. The soldier growled angrily and pushed Koman right arm further up his back, stretching it. Koman cried out in pain as the soldier yelled. "Do you understand me?" Koman nodded in pain and the soldier pushed him forward again. The soldier then gripped Koman's wrists and began leading him towards the Keep. Their new life was beginning, and Koman was sure, that it would not be any better.

Koman worried about Riven, and how she would handle in the military. Koman managed to get a look at her. She looked scared, but she tried to hide it. Koman smiled to himself. Well, I guess your dream came true, sister. I just hope that we live long enough to achieve it. The soldiers walked them across the large bridge towards the Keep. They entered and from his uniform, the Commander of the guard approached them. He smiled coldly as he glanced at the young men and women around him.

"So, this is all of them?"

The soldier holding Koman bowed slightly. "Yes, Commander. We found the strongest ones we could find."

"Excellent. Well, go take them for their training. Let's see if any of them are strong enough to survive."

The soldier at the front nodded and led Koman away from the main hall into a separate hallway. The other soldiers followed in suite as the leader continued down the hallway. They reached the barracks and the young men and women were ordered to stand in a line in front of the soldiers. The leader yelled out for silence, then spoke:

"Listen well, recruits. There is one very important lesson you must learn." The leader looked over to a young man and beckoned him over. The teenager approached slowly as the soldiers. The soldier continued. "This young lad will demonstrate. Kneel." He ordered. The boy fell to his knees and hung his head down. The commander pulled out a thick whip. He heavily flicked the whip against the young man's back. The teenager cried out in pain as the whip bit into his flesh. The commander continued to whip him, the sound of the whip echoing through the room. The teenager fell to his hands and begged for mercy. The commander dropped the whip and drew his sword. Without mercy, he severed the young man's head from his shoulders. Blood squirted from the once living teenager's neck as his body fell forward, blood making a pool at the other recruits feet.

Koman made a short gasp, and then looked up at the commander in anger. The commander sheathed his sword, then spoke: "Know this! If you are too weak like him and beg for mercy," The commander said, poking the teenager's headless body with his armoured foot. "You die. Understood?" The other recruits nodded slowly and he spoke again. "Now, everyone remove their shirts, and kneel with your back facing us! Now!"

The recruits followed his command and kneeled facing towards the wall, then removed their shirts. Riven kneeled next to Koman and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Riven gave him a small smile, as Koman looked at her with concern filling his eyes. Koman suddenly gasped with pain as a whip connected with his bare back. Koman closed his eyes and thought of Riven. Her warm smile and her loving embrace. Because of his concern for her, he barely felt the pain from the whip flicking against his back.

* * *

Nialthiem moved in his throne to a more comfortable position. The god of wolves closed his eyes and smiled a toothy smile. Koman had finally entered the world. Nialthiem sighed, a breath of release. It wasn't long now, until Koman would take over his position as the leader of the Werewolves. A door opened in the distance, and faintly, Nialthiem could hear footsteps approaching his throne in the dark, cold room. Without opening his eyes, Nialthiem spoke. "Why have you come, brother?"

"Your majesty, the human the stars spoke of is finally here."

"Yes, I felt his presence enter the world years ago. His arrival is of no news to me. I'm surprised you weren't able to sense him yet. However, there is something else you wish to discuss. What might that be?"

"Forgive me for being so rude, your majesty, but why are you trusting our very existence to a human, of all things?"

Nialthiem opened his eyes, revealing bright yellow irises and vertical shaped pupils. He snarled, revealing pointed white teeth. "You dare question the leader the stars themselves set for us?"

"My apologies, Great leader, but it just seems odd."

"I apologize also. I had no right to be angry with you, for it is an odd matter. However, the stars command it, so we must acquiesce to their wishes." Nialthiem paused, as if expecting a response. No response came, and the wolf god continued. "We must place our faith in this human, for the stars say he is the only one who can stop Vilemaw and end his plots."

The werewolf kneeled. "I… I think I understand, great leader. It just seemed strange to me, why the stars would choose a human to lead us."

"If the prophecy remains true, then he will not be just a human for much longer."

"Yes, Nialthiem."

"You may depart, if you wish."

The werewolf nodded and quickly left the large room, leaving Nialthiem alone with his thoughts. _I must get to Koman first,_ Nialthiem told himself, _for if the half-spiders get to him… all hope for my brethren, will be lost. And the half-spiders will take over everything. But I will not allow it, not while I still have strength left._


	2. Life as a Noxian Soldier

**Hello readers! Here is chapter 2 of A Lost Light in the Darkness! Please tell me if i have done something wrong or made a mistake in the text. Other than that, feel free to R&R and i hope you enjoy! (Btw, i forgot to mention on chapter 1 that some of the initial lore of League of Legends and some of its champions will be changed a bit in this fanfiction. You have been warned. Also, i believe that at this stage Koman's rank is a Lieutenant Commander, the same as Riven when she fought in Ionia.)**

_6 years later..._

The door to the outside training area opened and Koman strode into the small area. The area was empty, and the small trees nearby swayed in unnatural silence. He slowly walked down the stairs to the training dummies, the jingling sound from his chainmail filling the area. The leaves rustled in the wind silently as Koman reached over his shoulder and drew a large greatsword. The sword was that of the Noxian army, large and wicked. Along the edge of the blade was jagged, and the cross-guard was slightly curved. The hilt was covered in brown leather that wrapped around it. He had mastered the use of a greatsword, and he was barely twenty-two years old.

Koman let out a breath as he stood before the dummies, holding his sword in his right hand, the point of the blade digging into the ground. The sun gleamed on his pale white hair as he changed position, standing in a combat position, and heaved his sword upwards. He gripped his sword in both hands and closed his eyes. He slowly moved his sword in front of him, pointing towards the dummies. Koman then turned around, the blade almost touching his back, and swung downwards.

The sound of blades clashing echoed throughout the training arena as Koman opened his eyes. His rival in the army, Brax, stood in front of him, with his longsword drawn and holding off Koman's greatsword. Brax grunted as he pushed Koman away, who staggered back. Koman glared at him with his ice coloured eyes. Brax was a tall and arrogant young man, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. Brax was only three years older then Koman, and jealously over-ruled him, due to Koman being a better warrior than him. Koman gritted his teeth as Brax spoke: "So, you did come. I thought you would have been cowering under your bed."

Koman's grip tightened around his sword. "I am not afraid of you, Brax. If you think i will let you get within touching distance of my sister, think again!"

As most the other soldiers of Noxus knew, Brax was trying to get closer to Riven, seeing as she was one of the only girls in the army. Koman had once spotted him making a move on Riven and threatened Brax to leaver her alone. Brax had responded by requesting a duel. If he wins, then he could talk to Riven whenever he wished. If Koman wins, then Brax must stay away from Riven, for good.

Brax laughed aloud and slowly strode up towards Koman. He quickly grabbed Koman's throat and slammed him up against the wall between the training dummies. Koman grunted with pain as Brax's fingernails dug into his neck. He reacted hastily, kicking Brax swiftly in the stomach. Brax felt the air exit his lungs as he staggered backwards. Brax coughed loudly as Koman walked around him from a distance, gripping his greatsword in one hand.

Brax stood up straight and turned, aiming his sword at Koman. He snarled angrily. "Oh, you'll pay dearly for that, you bastard!"

Koman smiled coldly. "Come on then, make me pay."

Brax screamed in rage and charged forward at Koman, who was ready for the attack. Brax swung heavily at Koman, who easily blocked it. Koman attempted to counter-attack with a overhead swing. It barely missed Brax as he retreated backwards. Brax ran foward once again, swinging his longsword at Koman wildly. Koman easily blocked and parried every strike, until he saw an opening.

Koman and Brax's blades clashed together, sending sparks out. Koman grunted as he spun his blade in a circle before him, sending Brax's blade up into the air. Brax limped backwards, clutching his arm, which was caught in the blade's path. Brax's sword landed with a thud on the ground far away from them. Koman's eyes flared angrily as he charged at the injured Brax.

He gripped his sword tightly and thrusted the pommel of his sword into Brax's stomach. Brax gasped as the pommel smashed into his chest, sending him backwards. Brax landed with a thud on the ground and attempted to sit up. Koman brought his right foot down on Brax's chest, nearly crushing his ribcage. Brax lay on the ground under his foot as Koman placed his sword on Brax's neck.

Koman removed his sword and then stepped off Brax. Brax coughed harshly as Koman spat on the ground near him. "You disgust me. Make this be a lesson to you, for if you go near Riven like that again..." He paused, looking Brax straight in the eye. "Then your pain will be much worse than this."

Koman hastily turned and strode off, sheathing his greatsword over his shoulder. Koman started to walk throughout the barracks towards the soldier resting rooms. He had hoped Riven was there, so he could inform her that Brax would no longer be a problem. _Not like he was much of a problem anyway_, Koman thought, then chuckled. _Hell, Riven could have beaten him by herself if she tried._

* * *

Riven sat alone on her bunker, a thousand thoughts passing through her mind at once. She had grown up to be a beautiful young woman. She suddenly looked up as Koman approached her. He looked grim, as per usual. Ever since they joined the military, Koman had been ever-vigilant in Riven's safety. He slowly walked up towards her and sat down next to her, the light from the window gleaming on his face. Koman had grown very tall over the years, and had slight stubble growing around his chin and mouth.

He looked at her with his icy cold eyes, which seemed to pierce her very soul. His gaze softened as he spoke: "Brax will be troubling you no longer. He won't dare to cross me again."

Riven's eyes widened. "So, you and him really did duel?"

Koman nodded, and Riven looked away from him. Koman had fought Brax for her, and perhaps risked his life in the process. As she knew well, Brax was arrogant, and would stop at nothing to get what he wants. Even if it meant killing her brother. Koman reached out and held her chin, forcing her to look at him. Koman looked sadly at Riven before roughly embracing her. "I'm so glad nothing horrible has happened to you."

Riven sat in Koman's embrace before hugging him back tightly. "You don't have to care for me so much, brother."

"Remember my promise?"

Riven gasped loudly as Koman released her. When their mother was on her deathbed, Koman had promised to look after Riven, and protect her at all costs. Their mother died smiling. Or so Koman had told her. Koman had fulfilled his promise, having protected Riven all her life. But it was nearly time for him to let her go. "Koman… you don't have to waste your life to protect me. I can look after myself."

"No!" He shouted, startling Riven. "I won't do that!" Koman paused, looking at her with tears in his eyes. "Riven, you mean everything to me. I don't care what happens to me, or the world, or anyone! But it would kill me to let you off on your own. My only purpose in life has been to protect you. And I will continue to protect you until the day I die."

Riven had begun to cry. "Brother…" She whispered, before embracing him again. She wept on his shoulder as he held her. Koman silently ran his hand through her hair, attempting to comfort her. "Don't let the others see you like this, Riven. You must be strong. You're a Lieutenant Commander now, so you mustn't cry."

She moved away from him slightly, hanging her head down and looking at the bunker. Koman placed a hand on her cheek. "Look at me, sister."

Riven slowly looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her before placing his forehead against hers. "Don't worry about me Riven. When I am here no longer, you must be strong."

"Please, don't say that!"

"We'll be alright, Riven. So long as I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you."

They remained there, foreheads pressed together with their eyes closed. Riven slowly stood up and Koman glanced at her. She smiled at him. "Well, we should get back to training. There is still daylight left. Koman's eyes widened slightly as he swore. Riven raised an eyebrow at him. He stood up hastily and ran towards the door. "What is it, Koman?" Riven asked.

"I forgot I was supposed to deliver a report to the General." Koman searched his armour in frustration. "Where did I leave it?"

He finally found the letter and walked up to Riven. He embraced her once last time before leaving the Keep. He walked down the large stone stairs towards the city as he lightly pushed by the citizens. Koman wandered towards the city square where the ones of the Generals of the military, Huetin, stood at Grand General Keiran's side. Kerian had recently become Grand General at the passing of his father, Boram Darkwill.

Koman slowly approached the center of the square, where Kerian was informing the citizens of Noxus of changes happening to the city. The Grand General finished his speech and ordered everyone to return to their business. As the civilians spread out, Koman approached them cautiously. Huetin looked over and saw him, holding out the letter in one hand. Darius took it and opened the letter without a word.

Darius carefully read through the report and then nodded at Koman. "Thank you for delivering this to me. You may depart."

Koman nodded as he turned, until Kerian called for him to return. Koman faced the generals of Noxus as Kerian inspected him. The Grand General looked at Huetin with a raised eyebrow. "So, this is the new Lieutenant Commander?"

"Yes, Grand General. He has proven to be an excellent soldier."

"Much like you, General?"

Kerian chuckled as moved closer towards Koman. "Such a young lad. He does look quite strong doesn't he? Let's hope he survives long enough in this war to be of any use." Kerian said, before turning to leave with General Huetin at his side. Koman gritted his teeth before also walking away from the central square. He began to follow out his other orders, which were patrolling the city until nightfall. He wandered around the city, carefully inspecting all of the alleyways and nooks and crannies. Noxus was known for it's high amount of thieves.

Koman began to wonder what life would be like in Demacia, Noxus' sworn enemy. Koman had heard stories about Demacia when he was younger, and often dreamt of going there. _Maybe one day I'll get the chance, _Koman thought to himself as he inspected another alleyway. _If I manage to survive Noxus and it's troubles._

* * *

Night fell upon the city as Koman walked back towards the Keep. His thoughts raced through his mind. _Huetin had told Grand General Keiran that i am the best recruit? And Keiran himself took interest? What does that mean? _Koman shook his head as if to remove the thoughts. He sighed as he continued walking up the large stairway. Noxus was in turmoil as the battle between Noxus and Ionia raged on. He would probably be summoned to be in that battle soon.

Koman finally made it to the top of the stairs and nodded greetings to the two guards stationed at the doors. They opened the two large, wooden doors for him and Koman entered the main hall. He found the stairway down to the barracks and walked down the stairs in silence, his armour clanking as he moved. He found his way towards the Commander bunkers and found Riven there again. She was polishing her broadsword, as if preparing it for battle. She looked up to see Koman standing there, with her eyes grim.

"Well, brother. Prepare your gear, for we leave tomorrow." She said.

"To Ionia?" Koman asked.

Riven nodded as Koman swore and sat down. He also drew his greatsword from his sheath and began polishing it. He occasionally glanced at Riven, who had put on her black and green battle armour. Koman burrowed his eyebrows. "Ready to leave so early?"

Riven stood up, sheathing her large sword across her back. "How could i sleep when i know that in a few days time, Ionian men might die at my hands?"

Koman sighed. "Stupid question, huh? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Better to get this over with now than later."

"I couldn't agree more. I wonder if we'll survive this." Koman said as he finished polishing his sheathed it across his back and stood up. Riven gestured him to follow as she led him outside the barracks, towards the main hall. They found two seats on the large stone table in the center of the room and sat down, a servant passing by to fill their tankards with ale.

Riven and Koman both looked at each other as Koman raised his tankard slightly. Riven also raised hers towards his. Koman's mouth twitched to show a small smile. "Tonight, we drink sister. For tomorrow, we go to war." Koman and Riven clinged their tankards together and drank heavily. They remained seated for the rest of the night, drinking away all their troubles. At least for now...


	3. The Journey to Ionia

**Here is Chapter 3 of A Lost Light in the Darkness! Feel free to R&R (Just as long as the reviews are responsible) and I hope you enjoy!**

Koman stood alone at the bow of the ship, drinking from a small cup of wine. He and Riven, along with the other soldiers, left the previous day for Ionia. They had travelled across the Guardian's Sea for three days, one day away from the shores on Ionia. The battle was still raging on. Noxus had planned to attack Ionia because since the League of Legends was created, Demacia and Noxus signed a peace treaty to settle their disputes in the arena. Koman sighed deeply, if this war continued for long enough, Ionia would be completely destroyed. He heard footsteps behind him, then looked over his shoulder. General Perryn stood behind him. Perryn nodded greeting and walked up beside Koman, leaning on the small rail.

Perryn let out a sigh then glanced at Koman. "We are getting closer to Ionia every day. Are you ready for what's to come?"

Koman snorted. "You mean a massacre? How does one get ready for something like that?"

"You must be ready, because for this war, you will be acting as a field commander."

Koman's eyes widened. "What? Why is that so?"

"You have good leadership potential. Grand General Kerian ordered me to give you this chance to prove your worth to us."

"I see. What about Riven?"

"Ah, yes. Your sister will also be acting as a field commander. Do Noxus proud, lad."

Koman nodded as Perryn smirked at him. "I heard about what happened to Brax the other day. I normally would punish you, but he had it coming. That arrogant bastard gave me far too much trouble."

"He deserved what happened to him. He knows better than to get too close to Riven now."

Perryn laughed. "Aye, that he does." He paused, quicking deciding to change the subject. "We will be attacking the border gates as soon as we board, so don't be expecting a warm welcome. Then, we travel south-east towards the coast. Every village that stands in our way will be destroyed. Understood?"

Koman nodded as Perryn patted his shoulder. "I'll see you later, lad." Perryn said, before turning to leave. Koman watched him depart then focused on his wine once more. He drank deeply, then placed his wine cup down on the rail, occasionally glancing at it to make sure it didn't fall off into the water below. They were three days from Ionia. Three days away from the massacre to come. Deep down, Koman had wished he wouldn't have to take part in this battle, but now he had no choice.

Koman began to wonder what his parents would say if they saw him now. His father would have probably been glowing with pride, while his mother would have been filled with fear. But they were gone, and Koman was on his own. Except for Riven of course, who he barely saw on the ship. When he had seen Riven, she looked grim, and she always spoke very softly. She almost seemed scared…

Koman removed the thoughts from his mind. Riven was never scared, at least not anymore. But still, he feared for her, even if she believed she could look after herself now. She seemed also to be in pain, and whenever Riven was in pain, he was as well. In fact, Koman had been in pain most of his life. Since their parents died, His life had been filled with pain and torment, but surprisingly Riven helped him pull through.

The ship pushed up against the waves, sending Koman sliding backwards. He managed to grip the rail until the ship slowly fell back to its normal level. Koman steadied himself, then looked around frantically. His wine cup had fallen off the ship during the crash. He swore loudly before leaving the deck to check up on Riven.

* * *

Riven lay on the floor for a time, her vision blurred. She had been sharpening her sword when the ship suddenly pushed upwards, sending Riven backwards against the cabin wall. She coughed loudly as she attempted to stand. She stumbled over into someone's arms. She gasped suddenly as Koman lifted her to her feet. He looked at Riven carefully, inspecting her for wounds. "Are you alright?"

Riven smiled. "Yes, thank you. What happened?"

"A large wave crashed up against the ship. I lost my wine because of that bloody wave."

Riven laughed shortly and then silently grimaced. Koman was always very serious now. She knew he feared for her, but she thought he was taking it too far. She wasn't a child anymore. She could take care of herself, but Koman bluntly refused to believe that. He swore to protect her with his life. To Riven's horror, he intended to keep that promise. Deep in her mind, she wondered what would happen when they arrived at Ionia. More importantly, what would happen to him.

Koman noticed Riven's sad look and frowned. "Riven? What is it?"

Riven shook her head. "It's nothing, brother." Riven said, in a different tone than normal.

Koman didn't look satisfied. "You're a terrible liar. You can tell me."

Riven sighed before sitting down on her bed. Koman stood near the door, arms folded across his chest. Riven struggled to speak at first. "It's just... i wonder what will happen once we get to Ionia."

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder how many men we are going to lose. Under our command, so i'm told."

"You fear that our men will die because of an order you give?"

Riven glanced up at Koman, then looked away. "Yes."

"They will follow you into battle, as will I."

"Sometimes i wish it had never come to this. I know that i said my dream was to finally bring peace to Valoran, but... I want to live a normal life. Away from all the troubles of the world."

Koman gasped silently as she continued. "Do you think we will ever live long enough to achieve that, brother?"

Koman closed his eyes before responding: "Perhaps. But if we do not have faith in ourselves, then we never will get that far."

Riven hung her head down. "You're right, as per usual. Koman... i don't know where I'd be without you. I owe you so much."

He opened his eyes and stepped forward slightly. "Riven, you owe me nothing. I did what I did gladly. I wish you didn't have to see the horrors of war. But we don't have a choice now, do we? There's no turning back now."

"You wish you could?"

Koman sighed. "When i said i wanted to bring peace to Valoran more than anything, i didn't mean like this." He paused, glancing at Riven. "I want to fight for what's right. Not invade one of the most peaceful places in Valoran."

"Koman… There's nothing we can do."

"It's just another war… another family broken apart. It's just another kill."

"We have our orders, brother. We must follow them."

Koman snorted a laugh. "Yes, our orders to butcher an entire island." He stated, before striding out of the room. Riven watched him depart, then stood up to find her sword. She found it in the left-hand corner and began sharpening it again. _I'm so sorry Koman, but you don't get to play the hero in this fight. Instead, you have the role of a murderer. _Riven thought to herself, before silently crying for her brother in her mind.

* * *

Koman slowly walked back onto the deck. Riven didn't seem to care about their orders. _Why? _Koman thought to himself. _She wasn't like the other Noxian soldiers. She would never think like that. _He found his way towards the rail and leaned on it heavily. His thoughts began to overtake his mind, flooding him with memories. Memories of his father and mother, of Riven when she was just a little girl. He barely remembered his father's face, as he only remembered seeing his father once last time before he went off to another war. Which was his last. His mother he remembered perfectly, from every detail. She was a beautiful woman, and had passed those traits onto Riven.

Koman had gotten his traits from his father, and his mother often stated that he looked like his father a great deal. He remembered his mother dying in front of his eyes, as he cradled Riven in his arms. He had made so many promises to his family that day. He wondered deep down if he would ever be able to keep them all.

A flash of light interrupted Koman's thoughts as he looked up, into the horizon. A dark mass of clouds was approaching them. He sighed lightly. A storm would strike them soon, and it would strike hard.

* * *

Riven stop sharpening her blade, and held it up in front of her face. _It will do. _She thought, before placing the sword in its large sheath and exiting the cabin. _I could use some fresh air._ She found her way through the large hallway, before opening the door to the lower deck and then lightly pushed her way through the other soldiers. She opened the trapdoor leading at to the main deck and climbed up. She found Koman leaning on the rail at the bow of the ship and she slowly walked over to him.

She found a place beside him and leaned on the rail heavily as he glanced at her. She looked back at him, into those icy blue eyes, then looked back towards the horizon. A giant mass of dark clouds had formed in front of them, and lightning rapidly struck in the distance. Koman let out a heavy breath before saying: "The storms approaches. Or rather, we approach it." He chuckled. "This journey just keeps getting better and better."

Riven looked at her brother again. "How long do you think until it hits us?"

"When night falls, i assume. I suggest you get some rest while you can, for we will most likely not get any sleep tonight."

"Koman..." Riven paused as Koman looked into her eyes. His icy eyes felt like they were piercing her soul. "I want to apologize for what I said before."

Koman frowned. "Oh?"

"I seemed so heartless when I told you about the orders and such..."

"Don't fret about it. You were right, we have orders, so we have to obey them. There's no choice in the matter."

"Koman, if I don't get another chance to say this, I'm going to say it now." She said, before quickly hugging him. "I love you, brother. I would surely be dead without you there for me."

Koman gasped loudly then fiercely hugged her back. "You mean so much to me." He whispered in her ear. "I would gladly give my life to let you live. Remember that, sister."

He moved away from Riven, holding her shoulders as he looked into her eyes. He smiled warmly. A sight Riven had not seen often. For women, his smile was nearly irresistible. "Come on; let's go get some rest while we can. We are going to need it for tonight."

* * *

Night quickly drew closer, as did the storm. Thunder crackled throughout the pitch black sky as large rain drops fell from the heavens, and lightning flashed around them. Koman stood near the mast, with his hand placed against it for balance. Rain soaked his hair and dripped off his face. The rain bounced off his armour as the sound could be heard quite clearly, despite the rain. He heard the captain of the ship shouting orders to the other crewmen as they rushed around the ship, obviously in panic due to the large storm overhead.

One thought crossed Koman's mind, and his eye's widened. He looked frantically around the ship, searching for his sister. He found her gripping onto the side rail of the ship. She smiled at him, her face also dripping wet from the rain. Koman also smiled at her, then nodded. She nodded back, signalling that she was alright. Koman felt his body move as the ship rocked upwards, sending some soldiers flying down the deck. He gripped the mast with both hands, as if holding on for dear life. The ship slowly fell down to its normal position and Koman released the mast, his gauntlets covered in small splinters. He rubbed his hands against each other to remove them, and then looked up as the captain shouted for attention.

The captain was a skinny man, with dark brown hair and a scruffy beard. His black eyes seemed almost lifeless in the darkness of night. He pointed a finger towards the mast. "The mainsail is torn! Replace it, and quickly, we don't have much time! Move it!" The crewmen rapidly moved around to prepare for the replacing of the sail. Koman stood at the back of the line at the starboard, preparing to pull the sail up the mast.

The crewmen came out from the lower deck, pulling a large sail along with them. Koman and five other soldiers stood at the starboard side, while another six soldiers stood at the port side He tightened his grip on the chain rigging as the crewmen replaced the mainsail with the new one, and placed the new sail at the bottom of the mast, connected with the rigging. The captain overlooked the preparations then shouted: "Ready! Pull!"

Koman pulled back heavily on the chain as hard as he possibly could, grunting loudly with effort. The mainsail slowly moved up the mast as he and the other soldiers attempted to pull the mainsail up. They made it halfway up the mast with the mainsail when suddenly the ship rocked backwards again, causing everyone on board to fall over. Koman rolled down the main deck and landed with a thud against the cockpit wall. He grunted with pain as his back smashed against the hard wood. Two other soldiers slid into him and toppled Koman as he attempted to stand. The ship fell back into place against the water, causing Koman to slid along the deck again, stopping right near the mast.

He forced himself to stand and found the metal chain for the rigging. The other soldiers fell in line behind him and continued pulling. They finally managed to raise the mast all the way up to the top near the crow's nest. The sound of thunder roared through the night as lightning flashed in the distance. Koman shifted his sword sheath on his back before suddenly the captain shouted: "Watch out!" The right side of the ship was smashed by a massive wave. Wooden planks shattered as the wave broke through them, sending water onto the main deck and wooden splinters flying across the ship.

Koman fell backwards against the deck, then the rain caused him to slid down towards the mast. He slammed into it, his back cracked at the contact, but not breaking. He rested up against the mast in a sitting position when a sharp pain erupted in his chest as he looked down. Blood poured out of his chainmail, due to a large wooden splinter sticking out of his lower right side of his abdomen. He slowly stood up. gripping the mast with his left hand, while his right clutched his abdomen. He heard Riven gasp in the background as blood dripped to the floor, amongst the rain.

Koman's head began to spin as he gasped in pain. He held out his hand in frotn of him, as if reaching for something, then fell backwards against the wooden deck heavily. His eyes darkened as unconciousness slowly overtook him.


	4. The Battle of Ionia Part 1

**Here is chapter 4! I apologize for all the typos last chapter, so i will try my best to fix them in this chapter. Feel free to R&R and I hope you enjoy! (Also, I apologize for the delay, I got a bit stuck on this chapter.)**

_His mind became awake as he looked around him. He was surrounded by an unseemly mist, which hid the floor he stood on from view. A faint light grew in the distance through the fog, but he could only barely see it. He reached out towards it, before slowly walking forward. The light grew larger as he approached it, shining through the cloud of fog. He stumbled over a hidden lump in the ground, landed on his hands and knees. A hand appeared through the mist, surrounded in an aura of light._

_He took it, and the light figure lifted him to his feet. He looked forward, to see a beautiful woman, surrounded by light, shin through the cloud of fog. She walked forward towards him, then smiled as she placed a hand on his cheek. Her voice had an unusual echo to it as she spoke: "You have already suffered so much, Koman. But you can't give in to death now. Wake up, Koman… Wake up…" Her voice drifted away as Koman's eyes closed, and he felt himself being taken away from the dream like world._

* * *

Riven stared at him in anguish. She remembered the night where Koman had been impaled by the large wooden splinter in his lower chest, the rain pouring down on her face and body and thunder roaring in the background. She felt her soul become disconnected, as soon as it happened. She kept telling herself that Koman wasn't dead, that he couldn't die. She suddenly broke away from her thoughts as she heard a low groan. She gasped in surprise as Koman's hand gripped the side of the bed. His eyes very slowly opened, revealing his icy blue irises that she feared to stare into. His vision was blurred, and he barely made out his sister's figure. He moaned in pain before speaking: "Riven? Is that you?"

Riven laughed, like a little girl getting a present, and embraced her brother. "Koman! You're alive!"

Her sudden movement caused her elbow to press against his wound. He cried out in pain as she retreated backwards on the bed. He placed a hand on the wound to reduce the pain, then smiled at Riven. "It's alright, Riven. Just hurt a bit, that's all."

Riven got off the large bed suddenly, then spoke, "I'll go get the medic, now that you're awake. I'll be back soon, ok?"

Koman nodded as she left the room. He sat up in the bed, the wound in his chest aching slightly from the movement. He clutched it as he gritted his teeth in pain. He removed his hand to reveal a bandage around his bare chest, covered in dry blood where the wound was. He remembered the excruciating pain that occurred when the splinter first entered his lower chest. He felt his life starting to slip away, but no visions of his life appeared before his eyes. It felt strange, the feeling of his life being in someone else's hands. The door opened and Riven entered, followed by the Noxian medic.

"You're awake, that's good. We thought we had lost you." He said, smiling. The medic was a kind man, who only worked for Noxus because he had no other choice. "You're lucky, you know. The splinter went straight in between your organs. If it had landed more to the left your right, you wouldn't be with us right now."

Koman nodded, before suddenly grinning. "Well, thank goodness for that, eh?"

The doctor grinned back. "Indeed, lad. Do you remember anything after that incident?"

Koman shook his head, then replied. "I just remember being impaled by the splinter, then that's it."

"I see… Well, at least you're alive."

"Yes, true. Thank you, doctor."

"Anytime, lad."

Koman scratched the back of his head in thought. "So, uh… where are we?"

"We are currently in Ionia now. We landed in Ionia this afternoon."

"What time is it now?"

"Nearly midnight. You've been out for a while, lad."

"So then… the war has started."

"Yes. Noxus won't stop until it has destroyed Ionia completely. Unfortunately, as a field commander you're strictly forced to participate in the battle, no matter how serious your wound is."

"They would do that, wouldn't they? They wouldn't spare me the horror of peaceful men dying around me." Koman replied, before punching the bed with his right hand. "Why is our nation so heartless and cruel? If this war continues for much longer, then all of Valoran will be in ruins."

The doctor's face turned grim. "That reminds me. General Huetin has requested your presence."

"I see. I guess I better not keep him waiting." Koman said, sliding out of the bed. The doctor turned to face Riven. "Huetin has requested your presence also, Riven."

Riven nodded, before leading Koman out of the room. They made their way throughout the camp, lightly pushing through the other soldiers. The cold wind blew against Koman's bare and bandaged chest, making him slightly shiver. They found the General's tent, a large tent double the size of the other tents in the camp. They slowly entered, and the Generals turned their heads towards the tent flaps. General Huetin stood up, smiling. "Ah! It is good to see you're alright, Koman. We thought you were a goner."

"It will take more than a wooden splinter to kill me. Why did you request our presence?"

"We would like to explain our motives to you. Please, over here."

The siblings moved slowly towards the large rectangle table. They moved to Huetin's side as he pointed a finger at the map of Ionia. He placed the tip of his finger at the south-eastern side of Ionia. "We will strike here first, then move up the coast to take out any of the other villages. The more villages we destroy, the less resources the Ionian soldiers will have. Understand?"

Koman and Riven both nodded as they focused on the map. Huetin continued. "As soon as we've destroyed as many villages as we can, we go for the capital. We'll strike hard and fast, like a Freljordian avalanche. Then, we'll return home before summer arrives. Any questions?"

When no one answered him, he straightened and spoke in a loud, booming voice. "Alright! Rest up, and prepare! Tomorrow, we move out!" As everyone rushed around the tent, Huetin faced the siblings. "I apologize for the short notice, Koman. I would wait a few more days so you could recover if possible, but sadly, it is not. We have to move out immediately."

"I'll be fine, General. Let's just get this massacre over with."

Huetin nodded, then bode them farewell as Koman and Riven left the tent. The light from the campfires helped them find their way through the darkness of the night. They eventually found their tent and entered. The doctor lifted up his head at hearing the pair enter, then stood. "So, what did the Generals have to say for themselves?"

Riven answered from her brother. "We leave at dawn, for they state we are running out of time."

The doctor frowned, and glanced at Koman. "I see..."

"Even though Koman is still wounded, they have ordered that the army is to prepare at once."

"Well, you had better get to it. I won't keep you any longer."

Koman stepped forward. "Thank you for everything, Cid."

Cid grinned. "Not a problem. Well, I'll let you two pack. I'll see you at dawn, ya?"

The siblings both nodded, and Cid left the room. Koman moved towards his bed and began rummaging through his gear. His hair fell down over his eyes as he hung his head down. He felt a feeling deep inside he hadn't felt in years. He was afraid. Not for his own safety, but he was afraid of how many innocents would suffer at his hands. Well, I can't change my mind now. I have to stay strong for her. Koman laid out his armour on the bed, and started to put it on. He pulled his mail shirt over his head, and straightened it. He began putting on his chain gloves and pants. He then tightened his boots and reached for his sword scabbard. He tied it across his back, then steadied it in place. He looked over his shoulder to see Riven still packing. He finished packing and exited the tent. He strode out towards the edge of the camp, being careful not to trip over anything as he walked through the darkness.

He stood alone at the edge of the camp, the wind blowing against him, sending his cloak flying behind him in the wind. He thought his heard voices behind him. He looked over his shoulder quickly, before turning sharply, drawing his sword. Not a single soul was behind him. Koman slowly lowered his sword, still wary. He heard the voices again and whirled around, aiming his sword straight. Nothing was there. He frowned before sheathing his sword across his back. What was that feeling? Koman asked himself. He remained standing, frozen in thought. He broke out away from his thoughts and looked into the night sky. Perhaps soon, he would know.

* * *

Nialthiem concentrated his magic, and the magic blue orb in the center of the dark room disappeared. The other werewolves in the room looked thoughtfully at each other, some whispering silently to themselves. The god of the wolves stood from his throne, and addressed them. "So, my brothers, he is the leader the stars set for us. Do you question his right?"

One of the other werewolves spoke up: "But Great leader, why are we entrusting our fate to a human? He is not one of us."

Another werewolf spoke: "But he will be one of us! The stars themselves set this man as our leader! Would we dare deny them?"

Nialthiem yelled for quiet, then analysed the crowd of his brethren. "Enough! This man will become the new Nialthiem! It is time for us to strike back, and under his guidance shall you be victorious!"

The other werewolves roared cheerfully, and Nialthiem allowed himself a small smile. Soon, they would come out of hiding and attack their ancient enemy. Their time… had finally come.

* * *

The sun rose into the sky as dawn crept onto the world. Koman sat at the edge of the camp, silently thinking to himself. He heard a voice yell out behind him, and he hung his head slightly and smiled. He stood up, glad at the chance to be able to stretch his legs. He shifted his sword sheath, then turned to walk down the hill towards the camp. It was time to leave, and time to go to war. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. The wind blew against his face as he hung his head down as he walked. The massacre he had had nightmares about on the trip to Ionia, was about to begin.

He eyes shot open as he felt contact. He flinched as Riven removed her hand from his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

Koman nodded once. "Yeah... just thinking, that's all."

"Come on, General Huetin says we are to leave at once."

"Yes, i figured as much, let's go find him."

The siblings continued their walk down the hill towards the Noxian camp, and found their way throughout the rush of soldiers to find General Huetin standing at the head of the line of soldiers ready to march, near the eastern side of the camp. He called them over, and the two field commanders stood in front of the army, before Huetin's eyes. "Glad you two could make it. we're just about ready to set out."

The last of the troops set into the line as Huetin scanned the place that was just their camp. Not a single soul remained. Huetin grinned as he ordered the army to move out. Koman and Riven walked behind Huetin, representing themselves as field commanders. Koman closed his eyes as he walked through Ionia, with the Noxian army behind him. The battle had begun.

The troops marched for two days before they found the first village along the south-eastern part of Ionia. The army remained hidden in the large forest on the outside of the village, silently watching over it. Hundreds of villagers wandered around the village, carrying out their daily duties. There were very few guards who stood around the border of the large village, gripping their katana hilts firmly.

Huetin silently called out the order to attack and gestured his hand towards the village, signalling the men to move out. The Noxian army rushed from the forest, charging across the plain holding their weapons with unrighteous fury. Koman drew first blood as he jumped into the air, unsheathing his sword mid-flight, and crashing down onto one of the guards, gripping his sword in both hands and sinking the blade into the Ionian guard's heart. The man died without making a sound.

Koman quickly stood up, removing his sword from the dead guard's body and ran forward to meet another guard in combat. He swung heavily to the right, an attack easily able to slice a man in two. The guard jumped backwards, barely dodging the attack, then advanced onto Koman. He swung downwards at the Noxian, but Koman managed to block it, gripping his blade horizontally above his head. Koman pushed himself upwards from his kneeling position, pushing the guard off him. He then rushed forward, gripping his large blade in one hand, and plunged it into the off-guard Ionian's chest.

The other Ionian guards fell one by one, unable to fight against the strength of the Noxians. The villagers were now defenceless, some ran and some remained huddled into a corner of the village, fear in their eyes. The noxians grinned and laughed as they began slaughtering the villagers. Koman was disgusted, and felt sick. Not from the gore, but rather from his comrades desire for bloodshed.

The Noxians continued their assualt until nothing of the village remained. The smell of smoke blocked Koman's nose of anything, the sound of fire crackling and rubble moving erupted in his ears. Riven stood next to him, watching the burning village with horror in her eyes. Koman's grip tightened around his blood-covered sword in anger as Riven whispered.

"This is but one of the many villages that will fall before the Noxian army. There's nothing we can do for them now."

The two siblings both looked up into the sky in unison. The once beautiful blue sky was now blackened by smoke. Koman sighed as the wind flowed against him. For as long as this battle continued, he was living his eternal nightmare.


	5. The Battle of Ionia Part 2

**Greetings fellow readers! Here is chapter 5, ready to go. I really hope you guys are liking the story, so please feel free to rate and review telling me your thoughts! Also, I feel as if I should warn you that some characters may bit slightly OOC. Anyway, enough babbling from me, enjoy the read! (Note: This is not intended copyright.)**

The Noxian army trampled through the south-eastern border of Ionia, unable to be stopped as they destroyed every village in their way. Koman sighed as he walked, the sound of the army marching behind him denying his ears any other sound. He had killed so many innocent people the last few days, and surely, more would fall at his hand. His sword had been covered with the blood of the Ionian people. Doubt lingered in his mind and heart. _Do I really belong here? Am I to be branded a murderer of the innocent? _The army stopped as they looked from a distance at the next village in their path.

The village was considerably larger than the others they had come across. Several brick houses where scattered around the area, and behind them, stood an ancient looking temple. The temple was built from the whitest stone, with a massive stairway, even larger than the stairway to the Noxian Grand Hall. The stone pathway that led to the temple was surrounded by the houses. The Noxian army looked from the large hill at the village, now aware of the ruthless Noxian army on their doorstep.

Huetin drew his sword and held it out in front of him, and shouted an order for the army to charge. Koman ran with the rest of them, with Riven at his side. She already had her massive broadsword drawn, and ready to strike. Koman unsheathed his sword as the army sprinted down the hill, straight towards the village. The guards of the villages numbered more than triple the amount of the other villages. Koman cried a battle cry as the Noxian forces clashed with the Ionian guards.

Koman began cutting down any Ionians foolish enough to stand in his way. He looked over his shoulder to see Riven slashing down at an exposed guard, then looked back at her brother as the guard fell. She nodded at him, and he continued fighting once again. Koman gritted his teeth in pain as a sword blade cut across his right upper arm, slicing through flesh and skin. Koman snarled, like an angry wolf in hunting, and charged forward towards a group of guards, screaming loudly in anger. He cut down two guards before staring at the others, his eyes blazing with fury.

* * *

The lone sentinel watched from the top of the temple steps. The battle below between the Ionian guards and the Noxian soldiers continued. His eyebrows burrowed in anger and his grip around his longbow of light tightened. The wind whipped at his white scarf, sending it flying to the left of him. His long, brown hair blew against his face. Deep down, he felt the need and want to help his people fend off the Noxians, but he knew his post was here. If the Noxians managed to get their hands on what he was protecting, then all hope for Valoran would be lost forever.

* * *

The army split into many different groups. Koman, Riven and Huetin were left with a section of the army to eliminate the remaining soldiers. Another group went off to try and storm the temple, but from what Koman could see, the temple guardian was holding them off, all on his own. His archery skills were quite impressive. Koman and Riven stood back-to-back, both surrounded by a small group Ionian guards. He looked over his shoulder at his sister, who looked back at him with those beautiful orange eyes. She nodded solemnly, her eyes closed. Koman grunted lowly as the Ionians advanced onto them. He heard Riven running off to face them and he did the same, gripping his heavy sword in both hands. He roared a battle cry as he smashed into the Ionians, knocking down the ones at the front of the group.

He gripped his sword tightly and swung it in a viscous circle around him, cutting through anyone's flesh unlucky enough to be caught in the blade's path. Half a dozen men died around him as he engaged on the others still standing. He ruthlessly cut down a man who stood completely shocked of what just happened. Two Ionains swung downwards at him at once, but he managed to parry by holding his sword vertically. The two pushed against him in unison, forcing him back a small distance. He heard screams all around him as the Ionians continued to fall.

The guard on the right ran forward at Koman, his sword held high in the air. Koman reacted quickly, gripping his sword and slashing upwards at the man's chest. The man cried out in pain as he fell back onto the ground, the green grass being crushed under his back, and being stained with his blood. The other guard screamed in rage. "Curse you Noxians! None of you will live to see tomorrow!" Koman gritted his teeth, then the guard advanced on him, heavily thrusting his sword forward, aiming to stab Koman in the stomach. He hastily side-stepped the blade, then stretched out his left arm, catching the Ionian off-guard.

Koman's fist connected with the guard's nose, breaking it clean. He felt the bones shift and crack under his fingers. The guard sharply turned to the left, before smashing into the ground. The guard attempted to lift himself to his hands and knees, before Koman's armoured boot came crashing down on the back of his neck. The Ionian screamed in pain as Koman broke his neck. The guard quickly died, eyes still open and filled with fear.

Koman looked up, to see six guards, one behind the other, ready to attack. The guards cautiously watched the blood-covered Noxian, standing amongst the corpses of their brethren. He lifted his heavy blade upwards and gripped it in both hands, the blade tip pointing towards the smoke covered sky. The guard at the front of the group recklessly charged forward, swinging down heavily at Koman. Koman parried the attack by positioning his blade down diagonally to his left.

The two blades clashed, sending out a mass of sparks before Koman pushed the soldier away, sending him backwards. He charge at the unprepared Ionian, slashing downwards with his blade gripped in both hands. Blood sprayed onto the ground as the blade of Koman's sword cut through skin and flesh on the Ionian's chest. The Ionian gasped in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Koman gripped his sword, then swung heavily at the man's neck. In a single sweep, the man's head was severed from his body.

The headless body fell forward, blood spurting its neck and chest. The other guards gasped in horror then gritted their teeth in anger. They simply watched Koman as his cloak flew in the wind. None of them were as reckless as the dead Ionian, so they were watching carefully for an opening.

Suddenly, a nearby house exploded into flames, sending Koman and the Ionians flying towards the right, heavily injured in the explosion. Koman screamed in pain as he flew through the air, then grunted heavily when he hit the ground, rolling rapidly. He eventually collided with another house, his back smashing against the wall. Koman sat against the wall, his eyes dazed from the explosion. He managed to make out Riven's screams of his name. Again and again, Riven cried out his name, running wildly to find him. Riven ran frantically through the mass of burning buildings, careful for falling debris.

She found her brother sitting up against the wall of a half-destroyed house. She ran to his side, and embraced him. He was covered in blood, whether it was his or not, Riven was not sure. She placed his head against her breast, and rested her chin on the top of his head. His sword rested not far from him, the large blade covered in blood also. She felt Koman moving underneath her, gripping her back fiercely. Riven gasped, then felt Koman shift again. He sat up straight, looking at her with his icy coloured eyes. He then hung his head down and punched the ground angrily.

"Why did this have to happen? Why this of all things?"

Riven sighed. "We cannot do anything about it now. It is too late to stop it."

"I just wish I had the courage to stop it before it even began."

"What could you have done? Take comfort in knowing that this is not of your doing."

"How can I take comfort when the blood of Ionian people, innocents, is on my hands?"

"There's blood on my hands as well, Brother. It is a stain I cannot remove."

Koman said nothing, just stared into the ground where his fist was. Riven felt sad for her brother, he always wanted to be the hero, to cleanse the world of the evil of Noxus. She heavily sat down next to him, her armour clanking from the movement. "We could run from here, start anew."

"Wouldn't the Noxian army just hunt us down, then? We have information about them that they assuredly want to keep secret. They will probably think we are exposing information to their enemies."

"We could hide out somewhere. Or, we go to Demacia."

Koman made a small gasp. "Demacia? Why there?"

"If we go there, to High King Jarvan, surely they would protect us."

"Or they'd kick us out for being Noxian in the first place."

"It's worth a shot, right?"

"Do you really want to risk it?"

Riven nodded, and Koman sighed. "Alright, we'll leave tonight."

Riven smiled slightly, and hugged her brother. "Thank you, Koman. This is for the best." Koman's eyes widened slightly, then he rested his head against hers. "I hope you're right, Riven."

The sound of feet stomping erupted in Koman's ears as a large group of Noxian soldiers ran past them. Both siblings looked up as Huetin stood over them, covered in blood, and held out his hand. "I'm glad to see you're both alright. The battle is over. We are victorious."

Riven took Huetin's hand then helped Koman to his feet. She slung Koman's arm over her shoulder and allowed him to lean on her for support. Koman picked up his sword before they slowly began following Huetin towards the courtyard. The whole Noxian army had gathered there, and the remaining village survivors where tied up against a house, all in a line. Huetin walked forward until he reached the front of the group, then raised his hands high in the air.

"My brothers! These are but the first of the places of Ionia that will fall before us! They should rightfully fear the strength of Noxus!" He was answered with cheering and shouting. Huetin signalled for silence then he continued. "Kill the men, and do as you wish with the women." Huetin said, with an evil grin. The soldiers roared almost animal-like before striding towards the Ionian survivors. Koman gasped low in surprise, then burrowed his brows and gritted his teeth in anger. The soldiers had begun violently raping the Ionian women and killing the men. Riven noticed this, and spoke in a whisper. "Koman, no..."

Koman silenced her by placing up a hand. "No, i can't stand for this any longer." He forced himself to stand on his own, then gripped his sword tight as he walked towards General Huetin. Huetin turned as he heard him approach, then frowned. "Why the sour look, Koman?"

"You're allowing the soldiers to hurt innocent people? I know this is warfare, but the least you could do is have some decency. Haven't these people suffered enough?!"

Huetin's face turned red with rage. "Mind your tongue, boy! I'll have you in chains if you speak to me like that again!"

Koman snorted. "You disgust me, you sick bastard." He almost spat, before turning and beginning to walk away. Huetin roared in anger. "Turn and face me, boy!" Huetin swiftly gripped Koman's shoulder, then Koman shoved him off, and turned with his sword at the ready. Huetin gasped loudly as Koman's sword plunged through his chest. Koman pushed the General off his blade, then Huetin fell at his feet, his blank eyes staring into nothingness. All the other Noxians heard the commotion and all eyes focused on Koman.

One Noxian soldier pushed forward and shouted. "Traitor! Warriors of Noxus, kill him!" The Noxian soldiers drew their weapons, and Koman slowly backed away, gripping his sword tightly. Riven watched in fear, then screamed. "Koman, run! Get out of here!" Koman remained frozen in the spot. Riven screamed again. "Koman!" Then, Koman began running towards the right, cutting down two Noxians in his path. Koman turned while mid-running and shouted. "Riven! Come with me!"

Riven started to run towards him, then she made a small cry of pain as she fell forward. The sub-commander, Perryn, stood behind her. He had swiftly struck her on the back of the head with his sword pommel, knocking her unconscious. Koman screamed her name, only to be responded with nothing. He wanted to stay and fight and save her, but he sadly realised he had no choice but to flee. He turned to run, elbowing a Noxian soldier in the face, before hastily running through the village and towards the forest. The Noxians followed him until they reached the borders of the large forest, spotting Koman running through the trees.

Perryn held up his hand in signal to stop. "No, let him run. He isn't worth wasting time chasing after."

* * *

The sentinel watched in hiding as the Noxian army departed, leaving to destroy another village he assumed. He started running down the stairs towards the village. He made it to the bottom of the large stairway and looked at the village in horror. It was a village no longer, the houses were all burnt down and the once beautiful green grass was charred black. Smoke continuously rose into the sky as the remains of the village burned. He fell to his knees and let loose an agonizing scream, echoing throughout the sky. He began to breath heavily as the screams and cries of his people dying filled his mind.

Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably as he rested on his knees. Then, he had an idea. He turned his attention back to the temple. He jumped up and started running up the stairs, tears still running down his face. By doing this, he would be breaking all the laws of his life and Ionia. But he craved revenge. He reached the top of the stairs and barged through the temple doors. He knew exactly where to go. He went into a chamber on the left wall, and stared, closing the door behind him.

The room was circular, with nothing in it but a round circle on the ground. Dark purple flames burst from the circle, filling the room with a purple light. He shifted his bow on his back and fearlessly walked forward towards the flame. The intensity of the flame grew as he walked closer and closer. He reached the edge, standing with a determined look on his tear-stained face. He closed his eyes and sighed silently, _If I do this, then there's no going back_. His eyes snapped open then he allowed himself to fall into the flame.

Pain erupted in his body as the flames began to overtake and burn his body. He closed his eyes and screamed in agony. He felt his physical body begin to change its form as the flames continued the overtake him. He also felt a sudden power entering his body along with the flames. The flames and the new power merged with his soul and body, changing his physical appearance. The flames no longer pained him as he stepped out of the fire. He spoke aloud, his voice somewhat echoed. "Know this, dogs of Noxus. The whistle you hear... is not the wind." He gripped his bow, which was now a part of him, and exited the room, leaving the Pit of Pallas, and Ionia, behind him forever.


	6. A New Life, A New Path

**Hello readers and fellow summoners! Chapter 6 is here! Please feel free to R&R and without further ado I hope you enjoy!**

The natural silence of the forest was interrupted by a man bursting through the brushes and trees. He continuously looked behind him, searching for danger. The sun shining through the trees was almost blinding to him as he ran. He began to slow, his large greatsword weighing him down significantly. He was forced to drop it to keep his speed. The sword clanged on the ground as he continued to run through the large forest. He started to feel dizzy and numb and stop running as a small clearing came into view, the sun shining down on the one spot. He slowly walked towards the spot, clutching his stomach. The numbness grew as he was suddenly forced to his hands and knees. He crawled the remaining distance, before blacking out, the sun shining on his blood-covered body.

* * *

Koman slowly came awake, and he felt himself resting on a soft bed, though he did not know why. He forced his eyes open, and what he saw shocked him. He was in a building of some sort. But how did he get there? He attempted to sit up straight, pain erupted through his chest. He pushed through it, gritting his teeth in pain before he managed to sit up against the wall behind him. He jumped as he heard a voice nearby.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Koman turned his head to see a young woman standing near him, eyeing him carefully. She was beautiful, with light brown hair that trailed down her back. Her eyes were a bright green, and her skin was pale. She had a slim and curvaceous figure. She smiled sweetly at him, like a sun coming up at dawn. Koman scratched his head thoughtfully. "Umm, excuse me miss, would you please tell me where I am?

Her smiled grew larger. "You are currently in the infirmary of the Temple of the Goddess of preservation and peace. When i was in the forest I found you lying on the ground, unconscious and alone." She paused, then continued. "I brung you back here so you could recover from your injuries. As you may have noticed, I have put some bandages around your wounds."

Koman look down and saw his bare chest wrapped in bandages where his wounds were. He looked up at the woman, and his mouth twitched at the corners to show a slight smile. "Thank you, miss...?"

She blinked, then brought her hand up to her forehead, shaking her head from side to side. "Oh, how rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Elise, a senior priest of the temple. And you are?"

"Koman."

Elise looked thoughtful for a moment. "Koman... a strong name. Now, may I ask why you where in the forest, wounded and weak?"

Koman sighed, then looked sadly at her. "I would prefer not to talk about it. I need to get out of here before they find me here." He told her, before trying to move out of the bed, but Elise reached over and gripped his arm. "No, it was no coincidence that you where there. And in your condition. Before who finds you? What are you hiding?"

Koman sighed again, then glared at her from over his left shoulder. "If I tell you, then what? You'll have me dragged to the executioner's block?"

His words shocked her, she blinked rapidly before regaining her composure. "What you say now does not leave this room, ok?"

Koman grunted. "Fine." He said, before turning to face her, sitting on the side of the bed. Elise sat on the one next to his and waited. "I am no Ionian, and I was here for a very important reason." Koman began. "You see, I am a soldier of the Noxian army."

Elise gasped in shock. Him? In the Noxian army? So that means... He was involved in the war! Her eyes widened in fear. "You... You are a Noxian?!"

"That's right. I was sent here along with the rest of the army with one goal. To destroy Ionia, and take over forcefully. Although I did not agree with Noxus in the slightest, i had no choice but to follow their orders."

"What do you mean, 'you did not agree'"?

"Just that. I was forced to join the military as a child. I had no wish to become a murdering villain. When we began destroying the villages in Ionia, I watched in disgust as my comrades committed terrible acts against the Ionian people."

"So what you saying is that you were directly involved in the destruction of countless villages, but you did not wish to attack Ionia?"

"Correct. I was forced to fight, to kill, and to destroy. My sister also believed in what I did. And now she's all alone with them..." Koman placed his head in his palms. "I've... I've failed her." He shook his head in his hands. "I don't know what to do now. I'm all alone."

Elise thought to herself for a moment. _He's a Noxian, but he needs somewhere to call home. I would never forgive myself if I didn't help him now. _"How would you like to become a Guardian?"

Koman looked up slowly at her. "Huh? A Guardian?"

"Guardians of the temple risk their lives to protect their chosen priestess. We need a new Guardian, and you seem like a good choice. So, how about it?"

"Why would you accept me? I'm a Noxian, and somewhat responsible for the destruction of so many villages."

Elise stood up, looking down on him. She smiled and held out her hand in front of him. "Because I believe in second chances. Even though you are Noxian, and killed many of my people and destroyed towns and villages of my country, you were not responsible. You were simply following the order because you had too. You are unlike any Noxian I've seen. You are not cruel or heartless. I do not hold you guilty for what you did. And you shouldn't either."

Koman looked at her with sad eyes, then reached out and took her hand. Elise's smile grew larger as she pulled him up off the bed. He staggered slightly, then balanced himself. Koman smiled at her warmly. She gestured for him to follow her, and she led him out of the infirmary. They walked down the hallway and down a small flight of stairs that led to the main hall. Koman was stunned. The main hall was huge, and filled with people in armour and robes alike. Elise quickly led him through and entered a room at the back of the hall. A lone figure sat, kneeling in front of a large altar.

Elise coughed purposely, then the figure turned slowly. "Greetings Elise, how may I help you?"

The figure was a priestess. And from her clothing and emblems, a high ranking one. She looked quite old, with nearly full grey hair and a wrinkled face. Elise kneeled. "High Priestess, I bring you our newest Guardian. I hope he is to your liking."

"I will be the judge of whether he is a Guardian or not." She said, before walking over to him. "Now, let me look at you." Koman stared into her face, which inspected him carefully. She simply nodded her approval. Elise stood next to her. The High Priestess glanced at her. "Elise, are you sure? as your Guardian, you must be forced to trust him with your life." Elise replied by nodding. The old woman smiled. "You have done well, child. He will make a fine addition. I hereby accept you as a Guardian-in-training...?"

Elise spoke for him. "Ah, my apologies. This is Koman."

"Very well then, Koman. You will soon be a fully fledged Guardian of our temple. Take pride in that."

Koman nodded. "I will."

"Good. Now, Elise, see to it that your Guardian-to-be is fully-equipped."

Elise nodded, and nearly dragged Koman out of the room. She led him towards the armoury and began talking to the blacksmith. Koman stood at the weapon rack, admiring the beautiful crafted weapons. Koman stared awe as he found a painting of a Dragon Katana on the wall. The blade was long and slick, with black cloth wrapping around the hilt. The pommel of the sword was replaced with a Dragon head, roaring and showing pointed teeth. Elise and the blacksmith turned to look at Koman, who was still in awe at the painting.

The blacksmith grinned as he placed a hand on Koman's shoulder, and also looked up at the painting. "You like that sword, huh kid?"

Koman nodded. "It's a masterpiece, by the looks of it."

"Aye, that it is." The blacksmith then suddenly looked sorrowful. "I crafted the blade years ago, but no one has proven to have the skill to wield it. Maybe you could?"

Koman smiled."You made it? Incredible..."

The blacksmith nodded. "I'll go get it now. Wait here." He left without another word, entering another part of the armoury. He opened the door and walked towards the chest in the corner. _Is it finally time for someone to wield my masterpiece, and show it's strength to the world? _He opened the chest to reveal the Dragon Katana, resting in it's curved scabbard. He picked it up, and left the room. Koman heard him approach and turned, to see a large katana in the blacksmith's hands. The blacksmith held it out to him, and Koman hesitated, then took the blade in his hands.

Koman gripped the hilt, which was wrapped in black cloth. The spaces in the black cloth was gold, and a Dragon head replaced the normal pommel, just like the painting. Koman slowly unsheathed the sword, and gasped silently. The blade was long and slick, which shined as if the blacksmith just crafted it. The sword seemed perfect for him, large enough to be wielded in two hands but able to be swung in one. It was rather light, for its size. On the blade, were glowing blue inscriptions. It appeared to be an ancient language. Elise walked up next to him. "The inscriptions are that of Ionia's ancient language. The inscriptions read, 'Protect the Faithful, Protect the Innocent."

The blacksmith was smiling happily. "Well ,what are you waiting for, give it a swing." Koman looked at him in disbelief for a while, then nodded and smiled slightly. Elise stood to the side, next to the blacksmith, as Koman moved forward. He stood in a combat stance, feet under his shoulders, and gripped the sword in two hands. He performed slow actions with the sword, testing its weight and speed. He was right, the blade suited him perfectly.

The blacksmith looked at him with a bright shine in his eyes. Finally, someone who had the grace and skill to use his masterpiece. Koman then sheathed the sword, and turned around to face them. Elise smiled and nodded and the blacksmith's smile couldn't get any larger. "Looks like you were the one meant to wield this blade. The sword is yours, kid."

Koman's eyes widened. "Truly? Thank you." He said, then smiled.

"Anytime, kid. Now, Come back later and we shall discuss your armour."

"Fair enough. I'll be here as soon as I can, thank you again."

The smith nodded. "Of course, I have a good feeling about you. You're gonna go far, kid. Good luck." Koman nodded as Elise thanked the smith then led Koman out of the room. With Koman's new katana sheathed on his left hip, they made their way towards the room of the High Priestess. Elise glanced at her soon-to-be new Guardian. "Are you ready?"

Koman frowned. "For what?"

"Now, you must take your vows. Every priestess and Guardian alike must take these vows in order to become what they are."

"I understand, but if you don't mind, I have a question."

"Oh?"

"Who am I being appointed to protect? I'm just curious."

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. You will be my Guardian. You are being appointed to me."

"I thought you were a senior priestess. Where's your Guardian?"

Elise suddenly looked sad and stopped walking, looking away from him. Koman stopped and raised an eyebrow in question. "What is it, Elise? Did I offend you-?"

Elise looked back at him, and gave a small smile. "Sorry, I just don't like talking about it. I did have a Guardian, Zeron, his name was. He died little more than a week ago. Ever since, I've been frantically searching for a new Guardian. And now I've found one."

"Ah... You have my condolences. I'll do my best to make up for what you've lost."

"I'm not asking that of you, Koman. You needed my help, so I'm glad that you've chosen this new path."

"And this is how I am choosing to repay you for helping me." Koman said, smiling. "Let's keep going, shall we?"

Elise nodded, smiling warmly back at him, before joining him in the walk to the High Priestess' room. They found her unexpectedly waiting for them. She smiled as they entered. "So, Koman, are you ready to take your vows to become a full Guardian?"

He nodded in response. "I am, any time you want."

"Good. Let's begin, then. Kneel before your Goddess."

Koman slowly kneeled in front of her and the altar, and bowed his head. The High priestess raised her arms in front of her, and looked down at Koman. "Do you swear to defend this temple and its people?"

"I swear." Koman responded.

"Do you swear to treat your priestess and the others with utmost respect and loyalty?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to protect Elise, at any cost?"

"I swear!"

"Then, from this moment forth, you are a Guardian. Rise, Guardian Koman."

Koman stood up, and looked the High priestess. She smiled warmly and nodded. "Go now, and show us your dedication and strength!"

Koman nodded. "I will." He then turned to face Elise. "I swear I won't let anything happen to you. You have my word."

Elise was smiling and nodded happily. She gestured to leave and Koman left by her side. He allowed himself a small smile. He had finally found his true path. Right under his very nose. But now, there was only one thing that would make him happier. Koman sighed quietly, and closed his eyes as he walked. He hoped Riven was alright. If she wasn't... It was all his fault. Koman shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. No, Riven was strong. She could take care of herself. Or that's what he told himself...

* * *

A nearby building collapsed behind him, causing him to turn back sharply. The one leading him shouted at him, breaking the light trance. He looked back at the Elder, then began to follow him once again. The Noxians struck not long ago, without warning. Yasuo was charged with the defence of the Elder Ryein by the council. A decision forced upon him which he now regretted. He wanted to go out and meet the Noxian forces, believing his blade on the front-lines could make a difference.

But he was refused by the council, and ordered to protect Ryein. He overtook the Elder quickly and led him through the city. Ryein followed Yasuo into a house, and Yasuo gestured for him to sit. Ryein did as he asked and sat down against the left wall. Without another word, Yasuo unsheathed his sword and with determination on his face, ran out of the house, ignoring Ryein's shouts. He gripped his sword as he ran through the streets. _There must be something I can do. _Two Noxian soldiers stood in his way, but they were no match for his wind technique. The two fell quickly and Yasuo pushed onward.

Yasuo cut down many more Noxians before reaching the place where the main battle was being held. He slipped into the battle, slashing and cutting down soldiers who opposed him. After many soldiers fell at his feet, Yasuo was confronted by a large, bulky man, carrying a large axe. The Noxian swung slowly, slowly enough for the nimble Yasuo to dodge his attacks. Yasuo counter-attacked, slashing upwards, catching the Noxian's arm.

The Noxian grasped his arm in pain and backed away slightly. Yasuo, covered in blood, charged at the Noxian. He blocked Yasuo's attack, and pushed him away. The two warriors stared at each other. The Noxian made the first move, gripping his axe in both hands. Yasuo prepared himself, and parried the Noxian's attack. The two weapons released and the warriors swung at each other, again and again. Yasuo admired his opponent's skill, if nothing else.

The Noxian tried to keep up with Yasuo, but the wind swordsman was far more agile than him. The Noxian began to tire as Yasuo continued to nimbly dodge his attacks and counter-attack with swift and accurate strikes. The Noxian was now bleeding in various places, and took a large swing at Yasuo. The swordsman stepped backwards as the axe smashed into the ground with massive force, then rushed forward, stepping lightly on the axe handle and kicked out. His foot connected with the Noxians face and the Noxian stumbled backwards. Yasuo continued the assault, slashing and kicking with great speed.

Yasuo ended his attack with a swift kick to the temple, causing the Noxian warrior to stumble backwards onto the ground. Yasuo stood over him, sword at the ready to make the final blow. The Noxian laughed hoarsely. "Well, it's been a while since I've been beaten like that. But it's too late, Ionian. Most of the army has already gotten into the city, you realize."

Yasuo gasped. Ryein! He turned his heel, starting to run back towards the city. The Noxian called out to him, his voice weak. Yasuo turned slowly to face the warrior. "Hey, what's your name, Ionian? None of your kind have beaten me in combat. I honour you."

Yasuo's face had a shocked expression. A Noxian? Honouring someone? Yasuo regained his composure. "I am Yasuo, the only student to master the Wind technique."

The Noxian smiled slightly. "Yasuo... I'll remember that name."

Yasuo lifted his head slightly. "And what is your name, Noxian?"

"Me? I am known as Darius, the Hand of Noxus."

"I honour you as well, Darius."

The man named Darius grinned. "Until we meet again, Yasuo. Perhaps next time will be different."

"Or perhaps it will be the same." Yasuo said, before turning and running back towards the city. Darius chuckled to himself, and smiled as he lost conciousness, allowing the black to take over him.

* * *

Ryein ran towards the temple hastily. Yasuo had abandoned him to go and fight off the Noxians, and left Ryein deep within a city now swarmed by the Noxian forces. He successfully slipped past large groups of Noxians and now ran to the temple. He ran up the hill of stairs, the large temple in sight. He reached the top of the stairs then stopped when he saw a figure at the temple entrance.

It was a Noxian, wearing black and green armour with a broadsword nearly larger than she. She looked at him with sad, orange eyes. Her white hair flew in the wind as she spoke: "I'm sorry it had to come to this, but I don't have a choice." Ryein was stunned. Noxians weren't like this, they were a murderous and brutal nation. But this Noxian showed... pity? He broke his train as he saw her sword glowing with a green light.

She held her large sword in two hands, the green light glowing brighter. Then she swung towards the left, cutting through the air. A green wave of wind travelled through the air and sliced through him. Ryein was sent back against the wall, and gasped in pain as wounds on his chest began to open, blood flowing free. He slid down the wall to the ground and died without further sound. Riven looked solemnly at his corpse, then walked down the stairs.

She had been taught how to use the wind slash technique in private, and she told no one. Not even Koman knew about it. Riven gasped lowly. _Koman... I hope he is okay..._ Riven shook her head. She had to focus. Koman was long gone, escaped into the forests of Ionia. When she thought about it, he probably wasn't even in Ionia anymore. She couldn't help but wonder where he went. Maybe, he went to Demacia like they planned.

She continued to think to herself as she walked. Hopefully, she would soon have the chance to slip out, away from the Noxian army, and find Koman. She missed him dearly. _Koman... I'll be with you soon... Brother._


	7. A Trapped Goddess

**Hello readers! Here is chapter 7 all ready to go! I'm so sorry this took drastically long and the story is so short, but I am sad to say that I have school happening now, so I will be posting a lot less frequently. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

Four years had passed since Koman became a temple Guardian. He had slain many who tried to invade the temple, successfully defending Elise and the temple from harm. He had proven to be a dangerous and skilled adversary. In fact, the other members of the temple called Koman their strongest Guardian. He had to be in order to protect Elise, who was now the High priestess. The previous High priestess, Enoria, died a year ago. She had suffered the loss of her son, Daerian, and succumbed to grief. Koman leaned against the wall outside Elise's room, his head bowed and his eyes closed. He had a hand placed on his sword hilt, which the blade had recently seen blood.

Koman's white hair grew longer and messier over the years, fully covering up his forehead and nearly reaching shoulder-length. Most of his hair was covered by a black hood, but still showed his face. His face had grown slightly sharper, and his muscles had become larger. Over the left-hand corner of his mouth, a small scar travelled across his lips down towards his chin. He wore a black cloth shirt, with a white shirt underneath. It was cut low at the front, revealing a small amount of his chest near his neck, and also revealing the white cloth. He wore black cloth leggings and matching shin-length boots. Behind each leg, a small cape reaching down to half-way down his boots flowed. The two capes weren't connected to each other, and flowed freely whenever he walked.

His left arm was covered in steel armour, from his shoulder down to his hand. Underneath the plate was chain-mail that covered his whole arm. His shoulder guard was large and round, easily covering his whole shoulder, but not being of great interference. On his right arm, was the same black cloth that we wore on his chest and legs. Between his forearm and hand was a little gap where his lightly tanned skinned showed. His hand was covered by a black, fingerless glove. It was unlike any of the equipment the other Guardians wore, but large armour would just slow him down.

His katana still shined bright, just like the day it was created. The inscriptions glowed a light blue, and sizzled like fire whenever he unsheathed the blade. His skill with the blade was known to the temple, and most parts of Ionia. Koman was feared for being a highly skilled bladesman. His eyes blinked open as he heard movement from Elise's room approaching the door. The door suddenly opened and Elise slowly walked out of the room.

Koman was stunned. She was beautiful. Her long, light brown hair trailed down her back and chest, falling over her breasts. She wore a robe of bright white and red, with gold embroidery. Her hands were covered by white and red gloves, and the robe covered her legs and most of her feet. She smiled warmly at her Guardian. "Ready to go?"

Koman nodded. "I am. Let's go, shall we?" Koman held out his arm with a smile, and Elise took it, her smile growing larger. During the past four years, the two had become very close. Almost everywhere Elise went, Koman followed. He watched over her closely, and risked his life to defend her. Koman told himself that he would give his life so she could live. And so he would. They walked along the hallway in almost awkward silence. Elise looked at the walls they passed as she thought to herself. Koman didn't really speak much, and when he did, he sounded extremely sad. Sometimes she would glance at him when he wasn't looking back, and his face was filled with sorrow.

They walked down one of the curved stairways leading down to the main hall and approached the large statue at the back of the room, in between the curved stairways. The crowd of priestesses and guardians gathered in front of them and Elise held out her hands. "My fellow brothers and sisters of the temple, I welcome you! We are slowly progressing, and we are getting new members in much more often now than ever before!" The crowd cheered majestically. "A few nights ago, I had a dream. A vision. I saw our goddess right before my eyes, her light was almost blinding. She told me she was trapped in the Shadow Isles, and requested that we go there and save her. I will go to help her, as is my duty as High priestess. Who is with me?"

The crowd raised the hands into the air, everyone gathered wanted to go. Elise smiled warmly. "Thank you, my brethren! We leave in two days! Start preparing your things, and we shall go seek out our Goddess!" The crowd cheered again then moved off back to their business. Koman frowned. _How could a Goddess be trapped in the Shadow Isles? It didn't make sense. _Elise noticed this frown. "Koman? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No, just thinking to myself."

"Ah... Will you be coming too?"

Koman looked at her with his icy blue eyes. "Obviously. I can't let you in there alone. I'm your guardian, after all."

Elise simply nodded. Then, suddenly, she rushed forward and embraced Koman. Koman was too stunned to do anything for a while, and slowly embraced her back. She clinged to his shirt, and he could feel her smiling against his chest. "Thank you... Koman." He gasped silently, then closed his eyes and rested his chin on Elise's head. Elise remained in Koman's embrace for a long time, and Koman tightly held her. _Wherever she goes, I shall follow. It is my duty, after all._

* * *

Riven walked alone through the large forest. It had been four years since Koman disappeared, and she had heard nothing of his whereabouts. Maybe the Ionians found him? Surely they must have. If no one had, Koman would have died from blood-loss. As she remembered, he was wounded quite badly before he escaped. As she thought, memories of the Ionian ambush crept into her mind. She remembered the horror around her, as Noxian and Ionian men alike fell victim to the poison attack. She was glad that Koman was not there to witness it. After the battle, she saw an opportunity to escape from Ionia and start anew. She had shattered had large broadsword, severing her ties with Noxus, and wandered alone as an Exile throughout Valoran.

She heard of the league, and with it, a chance to redeem herself of her past mistakes. She journeyed from Ionia to the main island of Valoran, and slowly made her way towards the Institute of War. She had removed much of her black and green armour, and only her left shoulder guard and gauntlet remained. Her hair blew in the wind as she walked through the quiet forest.

She was close now, so very close to finding her redemption, she also ran down the path through the trees. With the league's help, she could wipe away the blood stained on her hands. _With more blood. _Riven almost laughed at the irony. The leaves rustled in the wind above her as she paced quickly down the path towards the Institute. As she turned the corner, the sun's light burned brighter, blinding her temporarily. She finally managed to see a clearing in the forest. She also managed to make out the shape of the Institute through the light.

The Institute of War was a colossal sized building, almost like a large fort. The sun shined against the white stone of the building. The Institute was moved near the trees with it's back to pushed against the forest trees. A large amount of lone rocks and trees were spread around the clearing. Riven could distinctly see figures moving around near the Institute's entrance.

She started her descent down the small hill leading to the clearing. The warmth of the sun shined against her skin, and she immediately felt better. She continued through the sun-filled clearing, getting closer and closer to the large Institute. Her eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"Hey, Koman. Look at that!" She said aloud, then turned, seeing no one close-by. She slumped her shoulders and glared down at the ground in sadness as she realized that Koman wasn't with her anymore. She was all alone now. She was so used to always having Koman at her side, but now he was gone, vanished into the winds. She made it to the Institute's doors and opened them.

Inside was a large garden-like area, surrounded by a white stone wall. There was no ceiling, allowing the sun to shin down on the plants and flowers. Some of the people in the gardens turned at the at the noise of the door opening, and Riven entering, then returned to their business. Riven continued through the gardens, then reached even larger double doors, leading into the main hall of the Institute.

She opened the doors slowly, causing them to creak. She entered the hall and closed the doors behind her, careful as not to push too hard. A young woman approached her, wearing a purple and white robe. She had long, blonde hair and bright brown eyes. She smiled warmly at the worn and weary Riven. "Greetings traveller. Can I assist you with anything?"

Riven nodded once. "Yes, I'd like to sign up."

"As a champion?"

Riven nodded again, and Riven noticed the woman's smile, somehow, grew larger. "Wonderful. Come with me, if you please." The woman turned, leading Riven throughout the main hall. Riven looked up to the ceiling with a slight smile. Her moment for redemption... was finally here.

* * *

The wood planks echoed hollowly as a pair of boots jumped down onto them. The white-haired Guardian looked around, observing the landscape. They were in Bilge-water, the well-known city of adventure and fortune. He walked across the docks, with many Guardians and priestesses following behind him. They had travelled across the Guardian's Sea for a week. It would most likely take double that to reach the Shadow Isles.

"Koman! Over here!" A distant voice shouted out. He recognized it immediately. He glanced briefly at where the voice was coming from. Elise stood there, next to a load of barrels with her back to the sea. Koman smiled and walked over to her. She was smiling warmly as he stood next to her. "Here we are, in Bilge-water."

Koman snorted. "About time, I say. I tire of boats."

Elise laughed, almost giggling like a young girl. "Yes, it does get boring after a while, doesn't it? I was so excited to get on a ship for the first time, but once I was on the ship for a week straight it got a bit boring."

Koman simply nodded, then stared out at the ocean. Elise sighed. "Come on Koman, lighten up a bit, will you?"

Koman snorted again, but this time more harshly. "Whatever."

"Seriously, what's wrong? You've been like this most of the week."

Koman sighed. "I don't know, it just seems like there's something wrong with what we're doing."

"What do you mean?"

"Why would a Goddess be trapped in the Shadow Isles? And how did she get there and allow herself to be trapped? It doesn't make sense."

"I'm afraid I can't answer those questions, but once we get there and free her, I'm sure it'll all become clear."

"I hope so. I just want to get this over with."

"We will. Then we can go home."

Koman tried to smile, but failed miserably. Once the rest of the guardians and priestesses were off the ship, the group started to walk through the streets of Bilge-water, many citizens standing out of there way. A group of soldiers led them to the city gate, where they exited Bilge-water and continued up the path towards the Kumungu Jungle. On the hill near the city, Koman slowly looked back at the city, knowing that he might not see the sight of the ocean, and the way home, for a while yet.

Closing his eyes and remembering the sight of the sea in his mind, he turned his back on Bilge-water, and continued forward, to where the Shadow Isles, and their Goddess awaited.


	8. A Guardian's Determination

**Greetings readers! Here is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy!**

Koman, Elise and the other members of the temple had travelled across the main island of Valoran for nearly a week, constantly alert of any signs of trouble. They were walking across a large plain of grass and small rocks. Koman and Elise walked at the head of the line, the white-haired guardian having a hand placed on his sword hilt. He glanced around the almost empty-like countryside, cautiously watching for danger. He didn't feel safe here, but he didn't tell the others. He would just worry them, otherwise.

They slowly continued through the wasteland of bright green, shin-length grass. Koman frowned as he glanced briefly at Elise, who had been walking beside him. She had been acting suspiciously for most of the trip. She was much more quiet than usual, and sometimes while he lay awake in his tent, he could hear her speaking to someone that wasn't there. Was she going crazy? He hoped not.

Koman sighed, silent as for the others not to hear, especially Elise. He couldn't figure out why, but the mission they had been given felt... wrong. Something didn't feel right, although he mentioned it to no one else. He couldn't help feeling as though he was walking into a trap. _A Goddess trapped in the Shadow Isles, by such a strong force that she cannot escape? Yeah right. _Koman blinked suddenly as a spark went off in his mind. _If the Goddess was trapped by such a force that even she can't escape it, how are we supposed to free her? What hope do we have?_

Koman placed his hand on his forehead. It didn't make sense. Koman sighed again as he realized that he could not go back. Elise was determined to go to the Shadow Isles, trap or no. And he swore that where ever she went, he would follow. There was no other choice in the matter.

His eyes glanced over to the left and his right hand made its way to his sword hilt as he heard rustling in nearby bushes. The others watched him in silence as he slowly unsheathed his katana. He tightened his grip on the hilt, glancing around the bushes. Suddenly, a group of men burst out from the bushes. The other guardians drew their weapons as they became swarmed by the bandits.

Koman soon found himself in combat rather quickly. Three bandits surrounded him. He allowed himself a smirk. _Hardly a challenge, _He thought to himself. He skilfully and easily cut them down, one by one. He looked around the battlefield, trying to scry out Elise in the fighting. He found her with her back to a rock on a low hill, two bandits with their blades ready.

He ran over towards her stealthily, careful as not to reveal himself to the bandits. He moved his sword to his left hand and reached down to his right thigh. He unsheathed his chain and held the pointed blade in his palm. His eyes filled with determination as he let fly the chain.

It struck true, piercing the bandit on the right's back. He cried out in pain and surprise as blood slowly flowed from his back. Koman pulled back the chain with great force, and then stepped to the side. The bandit was brought backwards, flying through the air like an eagle in hunting.

Koman moved his upper body around, looking at the bandit, before releasing the chain. The bandit landed with crash in the ground, rolling uncontrollably. He turned his attention to the other bandit, changing sword hands once again. The other bandit glared at him, with a mix of fear and anger in his eyes. He moved away from Elise, standing at the edge of the hill, with Koman standing at the bottom. Elise stood forward slightly, muttering Koman's name under her breath.

Without warning, the bandit turned and pushed Elise back up against the rock, then charged at Koman. The bandit swung his blade down heavily, but Koman parried it easily. The bandit struck, again and again but his efforts were all in vain as Koman parried each attack. The hooded Guardian waited for the perfect moment to strike. The bandit would most likely tire eventually, and leave himself open.

His prediction was correct. The bandit started to slow down, weary from the heavy swings of his sword. Koman saw an opening and went in, plunging his blade into the bandit's stomach. Blood escaped the bandit's mouth and chest as Koman removed the blade. The bandit stiffened, then fell forward, rolling past Koman and down the hill. Blood trailed along the ground as he rolled to the bottom.

Koman heard shouting from his fellow Guardians and turned, looking at the battleground. The bandits fled, running through the clearing into the beyond. Koman sheathed his katana at his left hip, and then turned to aid Elise. He helped her to her feet, looking over her with caution. She nodded thanks and straightened her robe.

The long silence was broken by a Guardian falling to his knees, his sword and shield both crashing into the ground.

Koman immediately knew who it was.

He and Elise both ran over to the fallen Guardian. The priestess he was protecting shouted his name, her face pale and filled with fear. Koman knelt down next to next to him.

"Gerard! Are you alright?"

Gerard was a young man, slightly older than Koman. His hair was a dark black, close-cropped and neat. He had heavy stubble and brown eyes. Gerard was Koman's closest friend (other than Elise) in the temple. He was a very humourous and cheerful person, but determined and protective of Cliona, his priestess. His chest was bleeding heavily, and his hand was stained with blood. Whether most of the blood was Gerard's or the bandits he was fighting, Koman was not sure.

Gerard coughed brutally. "I'm fine; stop your worrying _Wolf cub_.

_Wolf cub _was the nickname Gerard gave Koman, mainly because Gerard believes Koman is somewhat wolf-like. Koman hated the name, but in Gerard situation, he was willing to overlook the nickname, for now.

"You're not fine, you stubborn bastard. Come on, just hold in there." Koman placed Gerard's left arm around his neck, and lifted him up. Gerard grunted with pain and anger. "You can't carry me all the way to the Shadow Isles!"

Koman glared at him coldly. "I can and will." Koman grinned. "Watch me."

Gerard sighed. "You're really determined, aren't you?"

Elise stood forward. "Are you sure Koman? Gerard is a heavy burden."

Gerard almost hissed in anger. "Hey! Are you calling me fat?!"

"No! I-"

Koman cut her off. "I can handle the weight. Let's keep moving."

Elise tried to protest, then noticed Koman's gaze, then nodded. Once Koman's eyes filled with that determination, there was no changing his mind.

* * *

The temple inhabitants continued their journey across Valoran for the rest of the day. They set up camp in the night on a small clearing close to mount Rakkor. Koman and Elise entered the tent set up for Gerard. The hooded Guardian walked over to the bed and gently placed Gerard down. His wound had been bandaged and stitched. Gerard sighed with relief.

"I'm glad that's over. You're a dull companion on the road, Koman."

Koman chuckled. Upon hearing it, Gerard frowned. "What's so funny?"

Koman was smiling at him. "I believe that's one of the first times you've called me by my name. Are you feeling ill, my friend? Or did you hit your head on something?"

Gerard growled. "I'll hit your head in a minute."

Elise laughed at the two Guardians. They almost seemed like brothers, in a way. Gerard and Koman were very close during their time in the temple, although they never showed it. Elise stood forward and smiled at Gerard.

"Get some rest, Gerard. You'll need it."

Gerard grinned. "Thanks, Elise. You and your brave Guardian should get some rest too, eh?"

"We will. Thank you for protecting Lelia. She's very grateful."

Gerard's face reddened. "Uh… Yeah, sure. No problem."

Elise nodded at him. "Lelia will be in to see you shortly."

The injured Guardian sighed. "Oh great… I'm going to get yelled at, aren't I?"

Elise smiled again. "I doubt it. Anyway, rest well. Let's go Koman." She turned around to where Koman was standing, only to see that Koman was already gone.

* * *

Elise walked through the camp in the dark of night. Most of the Guardians were asleep. She looked around in the darkness, trying to find her Guardian. She couldn't believe him. _How rude of him to just walk out when his friend was injured! _But she thought to herself. She had been quite rude herself to Koman lately. Maybe he's just upset about something.

She found him, standing on the top of small hill, staring off into the distance. The light of the moon revealed him. It started to spitter; the wind was getting harsher and more uncontrollable. Elise strode up the hill, careful as not to slip on her way up. She suddenly stopped when she heard Koman's voice.

"What are you doing up here, Elise?" He said, without even turning to look at her with his hood covering his face.

Elise stood up strong. "I was looking for you."

"Oh? And why would you be looking for me?"

"I want to know why you left."

Koman sighed loudly. "I needed to be alone for a while."

"You can talk to me, Koman."

"I said I wanted to be alone. Please, leave me."

Elise simply stood not too far away from Koman, looking at him with doubt in her eyes and the rain falling from the heavens. _Why was he acting this way? _She was determined to find out. She continued up the hill and stood behind Koman. She heard him silently sigh. "I told you I wanted to be alone, Elise. Why are you still here? I-"

He was interrupted by Elise wrapping her arms around his body from behind, her breasts pressing into his back as she held him to her. "Why are you acting this way, Koman? Why are you being so heartless and cruel?" Koman thought he could hear sobbing coming from Elise. "Every time I try to talk to you, you leave. Why, Koman?!"

Koman looked up into the pitch black, star covered sky. "If I could go back, I would stay and tell you how I felt."

Elise lifted her head slightly, tears streaming down her face. "Wh… What would you have said?"

"I couldn't imagine living in this world without you by my side."

Elise gasped in surprise. She couldn't make herself believe what she just heard. _Koman really felt that way, but never thought to tell her? _She felt enraged and overjoyed at the same time. She let go of him and moved around to his side and pulled him around to look him in the eyes. She saw sadness in his pale blue eyes. Not like it wasn't usual but this was… different.

She got control of herself and slapped Koman across the face. He staggered back a step in surprise, a hand reaching up to the slap mark. Then, suddenly, Elise rushed forward and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened in surprise. First, he got slapped, and now this? He was confused, to say the least. He didn't know what to do, so he tried to kiss back awkwardly, moving his arms around her slim body.

Elise eventually broke the kiss, and smiled warmly at him. He smiled back and she embraced him again. "So… does this mean we're together now?" Elise said against Koman's chest.

Koman took a while to respond. "I guess so. But what will the others think?"

"Then we'll just have to keep our little secret to ourselves, won't we?"

"Elise… Are you sure about this?"

Koman felt her smile against his chest grow larger. "More than anything in the world."

She then moved away from him, and placed something in the palm of his gauntleted hand. It was her necklace and a red strip of cloth. Koman recognised the necklace right away. It belonged to Elise, and she wore it nearly every day. It was a beautiful, silver long-sword, with flowering vines wrapping around the sword. In the cross-guard of the sword, was a large sapphire, gleaming in them moonlight.

Koman gasp, then whispered to the archpriestess in front of him. "You cannot give me this, Elise."

"That is my decision to make, and I have made my choice."

She then picked up the necklace and placed it around Koman's neck, clipping the chain together. She then wrapped the red cloth around his upper right arm. She mainly gave him the cloth band to make him seem a bit more colourful. She always thought he looked so dull all the time wearing full black.

Koman looked at her, with a gleam in his eyes. "Thank you, Elise. I shall treasure them."

"I hope you will. Now, I'm feeling a little tired. I'll leave you alone now, if you wish."

Koman shook his head. "I'll escort you back to your tent."

She smiled at him as he held out his arm for her. Elise took it, and together they walked down the hill in the rain towards Elise's tent. Everything seemed perfect, but little did our white-haired and hooded Guardian know, that something unexpected was about to happen, and change his life… forever.


	9. Cold-hearted Betrayal

**Hello fellow readers! Here is chapter 9! Feel free to rate and review and I hope you enjoy!**

The temple inhabitants had continued their long and weary journey through Valoran, and finally reached their destination. They had taken refuge in a small town of the edge of the main island of Valoran. They also managed to persuade a ship captain to take them to the Shadow Isles, in which no one else dared traverse. Koman lay awake in his cabin, unable to sleep as sharp waves crashed against the ship. So many times he tried, but he could not sleep. He eventually gave up, and got out of the bunker. He dressed and quietly left the room.

He walked onto the main deck, which was isolated save himself. He walked over to the left rail near the front of the ship and stared out into the distance. Every day, they got closer and closer to the Shadow Isles, and every day Koman hated it. He could always hear whispers around him, calling out to him. Gerard had said he heard this too. There was also an aura of despair and misery, and it grew stronger as they got closer.

Strangely enough, he found himself thinking about Riven, and her whereabouts. Was she even still alive? Koman thought sorrowfully. No, Riven couldn't be dead. He just couldn't believe that. He knew in his heart she was out there somewhere, surviving the world and its troubles all on her own. Koman hated himself for that, abandoning her in Ionia that day. In a battlefield filled with blood, he fled, leaving her to her fate. But it was too late for him to go back and change that now. He had to keep going, for both his sister's and Elise's sake.

Koman felt… happy again, now that he had revealed his feelings for Elise, and her feelings to him. He'd always thought of Elise as a friend, but sometimes he thought of her as more, but to him that was all just a dream that would never become a reality. Koman wished that they could all leave this cursed place, but Elise was determined to find her Goddess. And he had no choice but to follow. He wouldn't flee this time.

The ship arrived slowly at the dark shore of the Shadow Isles, more cautious than before. The temple party stepped off the ship and watched it depart, back towards home. Which the temple Guardians and priestesses were a long, long way from now. The party continued on foot, slowly and carefully walking through the haunted forests and swamp-land. Screams and wails of misery echoed through the forests they walked through, frightening most the priestesses. Their Guardians stood close-by, constantly alert for any signs of danger.

For three days, they journeyed through the haunted Shadow Isles, and Koman thought he was going to go insane. The screams and wail more coming much more frequently, and were much louder than before. The whispers started again, calling Gerard's and Koman's names out in the darkness. Gerard glanced briefly at his friend. "I don't get it, what reason would a Goddess have to come to a place like this?"

Koman sighed. "I do not know, and I don't like it one bit."

"Neither do I." Gerard grumbled. "Something smells here, _Wolf Cub_, and it isn't me."

"Could it possibly be the rotting flesh and swamps, then? I'd find it suspicious too if an area smelled like this."

"Very funny, Koman."

"I try my best. But still… I don't like this. It feels like we're walking into a trap."

"Yeah… I feel it too."

* * *

They spent one more day travelling, and by now the temple party's spirits were low. Elise was at the head of the column, with Koman, Gerard and Gerard's priestess Lelia not far behind her. Koman and Lelia had been good friends during his time at the temple. That was actually how he met Gerard. Elise was walking quite fast, almost seeming eager to wander through this place. She was probably just eager to find the Goddess and leave, Koman thought to himself.

Koman had been worried about Elise. Her behaviour had been odd. Maybe it was just this place, or the thought that the Goddess had been trapped here for weeks. Koman knew himself he wouldn't like to be in the Goddess' situation. He knew that Elise could take care of herself, but he was her Guardian. He couldn't help but to be worried.

And it wasn't just that. Elise seemed…. Different. She acted strangely in the day before. Koman struggled to remove the thoughts. No, it was just the Shadow Isles affecting her actions, nothing more.

They eventually entered a small clearing, surrounded by dead and dying trees. The rest of the party stopped at the entrance of the clearing, but Elise kept walking forward. Koman called out to her in shock, but she didn't respond, just kept walking. He then ran after her, with Gerard and Lelia following him. The rest of the temple followed as well shortly after. Koman stopped in his tracks, but the rest of the temple kept running past him. This place… felt evil and unnatural.

Something was wrong.

He shouted, trying to warn the others, but they didn't listen, only blindly followed Elise further into the clearing.

To their doom.

Giant spiders fell from the heavens, attached to almost see-through webs. In the middle of the clearing, right in front of Elise, a gigantean spider fell, probably five times the size of the others. Koman watched in horror as his fellow Guardians fell one by one from the spiders. Koman fought his way through them, killing multiple as he called out for Elise. He ran towards her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He pulled her around, to see an evil in her once beautiful green eyes.

Which was now a blood red.

She smirked at him, before channelling up a dark, magical spell. Koman stepped backwards, filled with fear. This was a trap! He should have known better. She extended her hand, sending out a dark ball of energy at the hooded Guardian. The blast sent him staggering backwards, and his hood fell off his head, revealing his pale white hair.

She blasted him, again and again, sending him further backwards. He stood limply, barely managed to keep standing. Elise laughed, a cruel wicked laugh.

"You're even stronger than I expected, but that won't save you!" She cackled, before sending out another blast. Koman closed his eyes, not expecting to survive the final blast. The magic blast hit him, and he fell backwards, looking up at the mist-filled sky, which he could barely see as his eyes began to darken. A single tear slid down his face as he closed his eyes, and lost consciousness.

* * *

Koman was dragged through the Shadow Isles brutally, wearing nothing but a pair of ragged pants and Elise's necklace. He could see anything in his mind. _Was he dead? _He then heard voices around him, and the scuttling sound of spiders moving near him. If he wasn't dead, he now wished he was. He was dragged further along, through their lair, and then he felt his captors moving him, pushing him against a wall, chaining his hands and feet.

Elise watched the half-spiders pin Koman to the wall, then ordered for him to be woken up. A murky liquid was washed over him, causing him to cough and sputter. He opened his eyes to see what he thought to be Elise and two spider-like creatures standing in front of him. Elise looked far different, with black and red thin clothing and six evil spider-like legs protruding from her back. She also had a dagger in her hand. She walked up to him, slowly and mockingly. She reached out and moved a hand to his cheek. His hastily moved his head away from her hand. "Don't touch me!"

Elise laughed. "Come on, Koman. I don't bite.

"Keep your vile hands off me, creature. Where is Gerard? Tell me!"

"Oh, don't you know? You were the only survivor, my dear Guardian."

Koman's eyes widen in horror. He was the only one left? Gerard and Lelia… Dead? He couldn't comprehend it. He couldn't believe that Gerard and Lelia were dead. That out of all his brothers and sisters, he was the last one left. But not for long, he hoped.

Koman gritted his teeth in anger. "Fuck you. Why have you done this, Elise?"

"The spider god offered me power in return for delivering you to him. And a position at his side as he destroys the world. What better reward than that?" Elise said, and then chuckled. "But that doesn't mean we can't have a little bit of fun before we deliver you to him."

Koman snarled, and Elise gripped his chin with one hand, and raised her dagger above his right eye. Then, she swiftly brought the dagger down his eye, and onto his cheek. The blade dug deep, cutting through his flesh easily. Koman cried out in pain as blood seeped from the wound. Elise released his head, and his head immediately dropped, staring at the ground. Sweat and blood dripped from his forehead.

His breathing increased in pace, and he slowly forced his head up, to stare furiously at Elise. She mercilessly continued the torture, cutting him in various places. By the end of it, he was covered in blood and cuts. He hanged against the wall, alone and constantly attempting to struggle free. But nothing worked. He forced himself to accept the truth. He was stuck here, there was no escape.

Deep inside him, he felt a powerful anger welling up. He craved escape, to hunt down Elise and kill her for her crimes. He was left blind to anything else but vengeance. He had to kill her, to avenge Gerard and Lelia. He made a silent vow to them. He began to feel dizzy, and eventually lost too much blood, and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Koman had no idea how long he'd been out for, but he knew he wasn't in the same place as before. The placed smelled a lot different. He could not smell the scent of evil. He slowly forced his eyes open, his vision still blurry. He was wearing his normal equipment, his sword resting on the cave exit wall. He heard a deep voice nearby.

"Ah, you're finally awake."

Koman's eyes shot open, and glanced in the corner of the cave. He could not believe his eyes. In the cave, right in front of him, stood a menacing, black werewolf. The werewolf was tall and strong, with sharp fangs and golden eyes with cat-like irises. _Was he a captive again, but this time to werewolves? _The werewolf answered for him.

"It's good to see you're awake. When I found you in the half-spider lair, I thought we were lost." The werewolf snickered. "It was difficult, but I got you out in one piece."

Koman stared at him with wide eyes. _The werewolf… had rescued him? Surely this can't be real. _The werewolf noticed this, and his mouth twitched to what looked like a smile. "I imagine this must be confusing for you. Let me explain. I am Nialthiem, leader of the werewolves. Or I was."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Just that. I am no longer the werewolf leader, and I have been waited for the person who would lead them in my stead. And here you are."

Koman snorted. "Why would I want to be a leader of werewolves?"

Nialthiem sighed. "You're far more arrogant than I thought you'd be, but that doesn't matter now." Nialthiem looked up, and spoke silently. "Tell me, do you know of the tale between the werewolves and half-spiders?"

_First Half-spiders, and now this? What was going on?_

Koman shook his head, and Nialthiem continued. "Then I will tell you, for you need to know. Long ago, longer than I care to imagine, the werewolves and half-spiders lived in the Shadow Isles, both ruling a certain part of it. The half-spiders became greedy, however, and took over the Shadow Isles by force. We were forced to flee here, but now with you here, the werewolves can fight back." Nialthiem continued after a slight pause. "We've also learned that the spiders had planned not only to take over the Shadow Isles, but all of Runeterra as well. Vilemaw is launching an attack on Valoran, and only you can stop it."

"You still haven't answered my question." Koman said impatiently.

"True. By assuming my title, you are granted great power. Godlike power, in fact. With this power, you could avenge your fallen kin, by killing their betrayer." Nialthiem looked at him with sad eyes. "But there is a cost. You have to become Nialthiem. You have to become me. And mastering all that power will take a long time to accomplish."

"Why can't you fight Vilemaw yourself?"

"Because I have lived longer than I should have. My time is now up. The stars have chosen you as the new leader of the Werewolves, so I must acquiesce to their wishes. The fate of the werewolves rests on your shoulders."

Koman stared at him blankly, and then looked down to the floor. _With this power, you could avenge your fallen kin. _But in order to do that, he needed to become a monster that parents told their kids about at night. _Was the revenge he desired worth the cost? _He finally made his decision, and looked up grimly at Nialthiem.

"I accept your offer, Werewolf."

Nialthiem grinned. "I knew you'd come around after hearing that. Word from my spies has told me that Elise is headed to the League of Legends. Kill her, avenge your kin and bring us back to glory. Our fate rests in your hands now, Koman. Do not fail us." Nialthiem said, before his body changed into a spirit like shape. Koman could feel the power coming from the spirit.

The spirit rushed forward, and disappeared into Koman's body. Unexpected pain erupted inside him as he screamed. He could feel the Nialthiem merging their souls together. The pain grew, and Koman screamed again, and fell to his hands and knees. He gripped the ground tightly, his fingers digging into the dirt as the pain flowed through his body.

He could now feel the power in his veins, and the wolf's presence started to vanish. The pain remained after the merge. After a few minutes of remaining on the ground, Koman forced himself to stand. He weakly staggered to the cave's exit. He couldn't feel Nialthiem's presence. They had become one being. The power he could feel inside him seemed unlimited. From the merging, a black mark had appeared over his left eye, in the shape of a bladed circle.

His body was covered in scars now from Elise's torture, including the massive one over his right eye. His body was filled with pain, but he kept walking. He buckled his sword at his hip quickly before he stepped outside the cave, and saw a snowy environment.

Despair filled his mind as he walked through the snowy landscape. He had been walking for about an hour. Elise had always told him that she wanted to see the snow. But now she was gone. She would never see the snow. He then suddenly fell to his knees, his hands digging into the snow. He still couldn't believe she had betrayed him, betrayed all of the temple Guardians and priestesses. All of them… dead.

Tears streamed down his face and fell into the snow. _Gerard… Lelia… I'm so sorry. _His eyes then filled with anger, and he looked down at his necklace that Elise gave him. He remembered her words, which just made him angrier. He took it off forcefully and threw it in the snow behind him. He stood up and started walking again, striding through the snow, before he realized what he'd done.

He looked over his shoulder at the place where he threw his necklace, and slowly walked back to it. He picked it up, and decided to keep it as a memory of the woman he loved. He put it around his neck again, and then pulled his hood over his head, and continued walking through the frozen wasteland known as the Freljord.

He swore on the necklace that he would kill Elise, avenging his kin and saving her from her torment. With his new found power and Nialthiem a part of him, he set out for the League of Legends, a journey that would be harder than he previously thought.


End file.
